Fix Me
by Paily2Pezberry
Summary: Santana feels like an outsider, she has friends, she has a caring family, but nothing will ever make her feel like she belongs. That is until Rachel Berry comes knocking down her walls. Pezberry g!p
1. Leave

**This is my first g!p fic, and I have no idea what I've gotten myself into, nor do I know what I'm doing. Anyway, this is a mult-chapter story, so stick around.**

I walked down the hallway, heading straight for my locker. I had two tests this morning and I did not want to forget my notes. I know I was supposed to be this popular girl and everything, but that was most by design and because of my friends. Cheerleading wasn't for me, but soccer had always sort of been my thing so that's what I stuck with. Brittany and Quinn supported me always.

I opened my locker and pulled out my books, resting them against my hip as I eyed my daily schedule. I could skip gym if I wanted to and study then. "Hey San." Brittany said as she wrapped me into a hug. I hugged her back and then pulled away when I felt my books slipping from my hand.

"Hi Britt, what class do you have first?" I asked her as we headed down the hallway side by side.

"Spanish, which is gonna suck. Wanna switch with me?" She questioned with hopeful eyes. I stopped in front of her Spanish room and shook my head 'no', I wish I could switch but that wouldn't do Brittany any good.

"Maybe some other time, B." She reluctantly went into the classroom, and I spun around and headed for the library. I sat down at an open table and pulled out my notes for math. I figured if I just practiced a few problems then I would be set for the test.

I began scribbling down in my notebook making sure I got every detail correct. My parents wouldn't be happy if I didn't do well on this test, they put a lot of faith in me when it came to school. "Santana." I looked up and saw Rachel Berry standing in front of me with her books pressed against her chest and a nervous smile on her face. "I was wondering if you'd help me with a problem." I stared at her for a few moments before clearing my throat. Was she out of her mind?

"No." I said before returning to my own work. Rachel scuffed and sat down next to me anyway. "Is there a part of 'no' that you don't understand?"

"You're not being fair. I just want help with a problem; you're the smartest person in class-."

"Oh say that again, I love being told that I'm the best." I said before slamming Rachel's book shut. "You don't need that, here…" I took the sheet of paper out of her hands and looked at it for a moment. "It's easier if you look at it backwards, find _y_ first, then…" I slowly showed her each step to the problem. "_Y presto_." I said before sliding the sheet back over to where she was.

"Why didn't Mr. Davis explain things like that?" Rachel asked rhetorically.

"Because he's a moron." I replied. "You can go now." I said before returning to my notebook. Rachel didn't move and after about five minutes I decided to pack my things up and stand. "Or I can just leave."

"Are you that freaked out by being seen with me?" Rachel asked standing up to face me. I didn't have time for this, I didn't want to deal with anything other than I had to. Rachel Berry was not a part of my agenda, not now and not ever.

"Get off your high horse Berry, not everything is about you." I said before leaving the library and heading out to my car. I got in the backseat and rested my hands on the seat in front of me. I could feel the bulge growing bigger by the moment. I knew I shouldn't have hugged Brittany earlier, any time we touched I practically exploded.

I kept my hands on the seat in front of me and tried to will the hardness away. I looked down at my lap and hated wearing skinny jeans and myself for getting like this today. My special shorts were making the strain almost painful. I would just stay in here until-.

There was a loud knocking noise at the window and I looked up to see Quinn. She didn't say anything as she slid into the seat next to me. "What are you doing out here?" I quickly covered my lap and shrugged my shoulders. "I thought you had gym."

Could she just get to the point already? "What is it?" I asked her.

"Wanna skip school?" She asked showing no signs of kidding. "Oh right I forgot, you're such a good girl." Quinn said rolling her eyes. "Whoa is that for me?" She asked with a wink looking down at my lap.

"Shut the fuck up." I told her as I grabbed the car door and pushed it open. Quinn reached across my lap and closed it before I could get out.

"Oh come on, I was just kidding, jeez." Quinn said before reaching down and grazing my hard on the back of her hand. "What are you too afraid to take care of it?" I let her run her fingers up my thigh but I grabbed her wrist when she tried to touch me there again.

"It's disgusting, okay? Please don't ever touch me like that again." Quinn shifted in her seat and waited for me to speak again. "Please leave." Quinn wanted to say something, but she didn't. I decided that I wouldn't be able to be in here much longer, because in a second I might have to ask Quinn to touch me, so I just left.

Two tests, and soccer practice, today was going to be shit.

…

I walked upstairs, well limped was a better way of putting it, after that tough practice I felt like death. I needed a bath and pronto. When I got into my room I tossed my duffle bag on the floor and walked into my bathroom. I turned on the water, pulled off my shirt, and tugged down my shorts. Next off was my bra, but I kept on my spandex, I didn't want to look at it right now.

I thought about earlier and what happened with Quinn, I had to go over everything that happened to avoid situations like that. Brittany hugged me, then I talked to Rachel, but that was it. Why did I get so hard from nothing?

I was so stupid.

I pulled down my shorts and kept my eyes on the hot water. I was hard again, I could feel it. I got into the bathtub and sat in utter silence for a while. Why won't this go away?

I knew what I could do, I knew how easy it was to just slide my fingers down and wrap them around my-.

I knew that I was so different from an early age. I knew that I could never be normal, I played tag like a normal kid, but when you stripped me down to just my body, I was a freak.

Puberty hit me hard. I remember locking myself in my room for a week, and practically passing out from the pain of never once touching it. Even till this day, I don't touch it, it's better that way.

Of course, Quinn and Brittany know about it. Brittany accidently hit me there once and when I doubled over in pain, they both had to find out. Quinn made jokes about it to cope with the shock, but Brittany always asked about me and wanted to know more even if I wasn't willing to give her very many answers.

I got out of the bathtub and dried my body off, throwing on some pajama pants and a tank top. I picked out my outfit for school tomorrow, sweatpants, a t-shirt, and a zip up hoodie. I was not looking for best dressed at all.

I heard a knock at the door and I mumbled a little come in before I started packing up my backpack. "San?" I turned around and saw Brittany standing there with a frown on her face.

"B, what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I couldn't go to sleep. Can I stay here?" She asked already unzipping her jacket. She pulled down her sweatpants and kept on her long sleeve Cheerios shirt. I guess she really didn't need an answer because she was already getting under my covers.

"Sure B." I said before walking over and getting into the bed next to her. "Is everything okay? At home I mean." She rolled over and looked at me with those big blue eyes of hers.

"My parents are away on business as usual." Brittany said quietly. "I just get lonely sometimes."

"Well you can always come over here B." I told her. "Now get some rest." I told her as I rolled away from her. I tried to keep my distance between us, the last thing I needed was to get excited in the middle of the night. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, San."

**So this is just a start, and my first g!p fic, well I guess I'll just have to see if anyone reads this and wants me to continue. **


	2. 8

**Whoa thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and follows, it means a lot. **

I sat down on the couch. I didn't feel comfortable here. It's not like Dr. March wasn't nice, she was, but after the struggle of figuring out if I should have a male or female therapist nearly drove me insane, I didn't feel like it was worth it. I came here a few times a month, but nothing seemed to change.

Sometimes I felt likes she just stared through me, other times I felt like we were best friends, it was different. She kept me on my toes. "So how are you feeling today, Santana?" I ran my hands through my hair and kept my gaze down at my feet.

"I got A's on both my tests, so I feel pretty good." She knew I was lying, because she wrote something down on her clipboard and cleared her throat.

"What about you and your friends? You guys still cool?" I arched an eyebrow and sighed.

"What kind of bullshit question is that?" I asked her. She cracked a smile and waited for me to continue. "Yea we're still cool, what makes you think otherwise?" I asked.

"You're wearing sweatpants, and you only wear those when you're upset about something." I leaned back in my chair and frowned. "Did you get into a fight with them?"

"No, Britt just slept over last night." I said in a weary attempt to keep it at that.

"Tell me about that." Of course, she would want to talk about that. I couldn't just have a regular talk with her. It always came back to that stupid _thing_ between my legs.

"She came over, I wasn't expecting her I guess…it's nothing. I slept on my side of the bed and when I woke up she had her arms around me and I had…you know." I looked down at my hands again. "I'm so stupid."

"Santana, it's natural." Dr. March assured me. "And this is not the first time it's happened. Do you think that you might have a crush on her?"

"No of course not, she's my best friend-."

"But you're attracted to her? Physically?" I nodded afraid of what else I might say if I opened up my mouth. "Have you thought about acting on these sexual impulses?"

"I can't, do you get how disgusting and wrong that is? I just leave it. When I get a…I just leave it." I explained to her.

"You're creating discomfort for yourself Santana, and it's not healthy. You're sixteen now, you have to start learning about your body. You have to understand how it works."

"My mom just texted me, I should get going." I said standing up.

"Think about what I said Santana. It's for your own benefit and health." I couldn't do anything except roll my eyes as I was leaving.

…

I sat on Quinn's couch and waited for her to come back with the basement. We were having movie night, and while Brittany was taking a shower upstairs, Quinn and I decided to get started earlier. It was probable that when Brittany came back downstairs we would change the movie at some point.

Quinn skipped down the steps and placed the popcorn on the table in front of me. "Do you think coach will care if I gain a few pounds? Cause this weekend I'm gonna go to town." I laughed and grabbed a handful of popcorn, watching Quinn run through her _Netflix_ channels.

"Quinn you could gain fifty pounds and still fit in a cheerleading uniform, let's be honest here." I told her. Quinn slid over and rested her legs on mine. She looked comfortable and happy, two of the rarest qualities ever seen in Quinn at the same time. "What do you think is taking B so long?" I asked, finally forcing Quinn to choose an episode of _Psych_ to watch.

"She takes like hour long showers, it's ridiculous, give her a couple of minutes." Quinn said before tossing a couple of kernels of popcorn at me. I caught two in my mouth two others fell on my lap. Quinn absentmindedly grabbed the kernels, touching my privates in the process. I ignored it but I could see Quinn's blush out of the corner of my eye and that I completely ignored.

"I'll just mess with her phone." I said grabbing Brittany's phone and going on her Facebook account. I decided to post a status: _Quinn Fabray has a crush on JewFro_. Quinn would find out about that tomorrow, and she would be pissed, but right now it was just funny.

"How big is it?" Quinn asked quietly. I still had my eyes on Brittany's phone and I knew I needed to keep them there. Did Quinn seriously just asked that?

"None of your business Q." I told her bitterly.

"Oh come on! You're no fun!" Quinn said scooting over next to me. "Look, I'm a 36 C, and they're perky. Now you go." I grabbed a handful of popcorn and stuffed it in my mouth. "You're not being fair. I just opened up to you-."

"8." I mumbled.

"8 inches?! Holy-."

"Quinn, if you finish that sentence, then I'm going to punch you." I warned her. I looked back towards the steps when I heard Brittany come down.

"Hi guys!" She exclaimed happily. She walked over and stood in front of Quinn and I for a second, wondering where she should sit. "Q, can you move over?" She asked.

"There's a lovely seat on the ground." Quinn replied with a smirk. Brittany pouted for a moment before she plopped down on my lap instead of getting into an argument with Quinn. "Or you could do that." Quinn said eyeing me with a grin.

"Britt, get up, I'll just sit on the ground." I compromised. I placed my hands on her hips and tried to lift her, but she pressed her body back down and squirmed.

"No San, you're comfy." Brittany whined.

"Okay, just stop moving around like that." I told her. She nodded her head but continued to occasionally shift her weight. I knew I was growing hard, without even feeling it at first. I wanted Brittany to move, didn't she feel it too? Couldn't she tell that she was doing this to me? I quickly stood, Brittany's eyes looked concerned as I rushed to Quinn's bathroom.

I closed the door, the last thing I needed was Brittany to come fumbling in here and asking why I ran away so quickly.

I knew I should've worn my shorts, but I just thought things would be harmless tonight. I even brought a damn sleeping bag so I wouldn't be anywhere near Brittany or Quinn when we were sleeping. I was still in my sweatpants, but right now I pulled them down to my knees and looked at my dick. It was painfully hard and I took a moment to find the humor in the fact that I was so hormonal that a gust of wind would get me hard.

The vein running up my shaft was pulsating and I ran my pointer finger along it. It moved for a second and when I wrapped my left hand around it, I felt like I had complete control over it. I moved it up and down once and the moan that came out of my mouth was louder than I intended it to be.

I covered my mouth, and bit down on my finger, as I slowly stroked back and forth. "San!" Quinn yelled banging on the door. "S, I know what you're trying to do in there." I stopped touching myself and looked towards the door. "Let me help."

"Quinn, don't!" I shouted before she pushed the door open. "Stop-." She turned off the lights as I faced away from her and stood in the corner.

"Listen to me, okay? Don't be afraid, it won't hurt if you just let it happen." Quinn wrapped her arms around my stomach and slowly moved her hand to cover mine on my dick. She wasn't really touching me, but the extra pressure made things different. She was the one controlling my hand, she was the one moving my hand slowly, her breath warm against my neck. "Does that feel good?"

"Quinn, don't talk like-."

"Shh." She whispered against my neck. "It'll go faster if you just listen to my voice." I nodded my hand and groaned loudly when she squeezed the head of my dick. "Do you want me on my knees?" That image caught me off guard and my eyes rolled back. "I could stick it all in my mouth, I could suck you dry." It was getting harder and harder not to moan loudly, so Quinn covered my mouth with her hand and continued moving her hand, picking up the pace. "Would you choke me with it? How hard would you get if I fucked myself while your cock was deep in my throat?"

"Q-Quinn…I…fuck…" Ropes of cum shot out, landing on Quinn's wall and the towels used to dry hands. Quinn held me, all the way through my orgasm, even when my movements were jerky and erratic. I didn't understand the feeling, the tightening the stomach, the complete pleasure until I felt like I was going to blackout.

Quinn took a step back, grabbing a few tissues and handing them to me. "Don't hold it in next time San, you don't have to be ashamed, it's okay." I didn't know how to respond so I didn't. I just tried to clean up the Fabray's bathroom wall as best as I could.

**Review**


	3. Take a Hike

I avoided Quinn all day. Actually I'd been avoiding her since Friday night. After the whole bathroom incident I decided to sleep in the basement while Quinn and Brittany slept upstairs. Brittany asked me why and Quinn just diffused the situation like it'd happened a million times before. I left in the morning without saying anything, I left a note on Quinn's bedroom door that read _I had to get home_ and apparently they didn't get the note until Saturday at 12:31 because that's when Quinn texted me. I didn't look at the text until 2 and all it said was _can we talk?_ And I rolled my eyes and thought, no, no we can't talk now and we shouldn't talk ever. So I ignore it, and on Sunday Quinn called me 13 times and I had to turn my phone on silent because I couldn't take the ringing. I locked myself in my room and watched 17 episodes of _Scrubs_ and I didn't open my door once, not even to eat dinner with my parents.

So today, Monday morning, I felt like I was in another world. I came in early because the last thing I wanted was for Brittany to make a big show about seeing me, when she'd tried to contact me to, and what would be even worse was Quinn making a scene in the middle of the hallway. So I walked into the auditorium and laid where I always do, right behind the stage, where I bribed one of the tech guys to put a beanbag chair.

It was 6:27 and school didn't start until 8:15, so I figured I could take a nice little nap and no one would even have to know or care why I was in here. I could just stay here and not worry about everything, just think about fucking dolphins for all I cared, because nothing mattered.

When I felt the gentle nudge against my shoulder, I was almost certain that I would wake up face to face with Conrad Stevens, the king of the nerds, but when all I saw was big brown eyes staring back at me, I realized it was only Rachel Berry. "Can't you see that I'm sleeping?" I asked her.

"S-sorry, I just…I thought you were hurt. I didn't exactly expect you to be back here." I eyed her suspiciously for a few moments before sitting up straight. I thought about how bad things would be if I was having a dream about what Quinn did to me on Friday, or about anything remotely sexual. This would be a very different scene. Rachel would be screaming and I'd be forced to murder her to keep her stupid mouth shut.

I don't know who was luckier, me or her.

"This is my favorite spot in the school." I told her with little reserve. "And besides, what are you doing back here? Shouldn't you be in _front_ of the curtains?" I asked. She looked flustered, which was ridiculous because I hadn't said anything incriminating. "Whatever, could you maybe get out of here? I'd like to continue my nap." Rachel checked her wristwatch and then looked back up at me.

"Well it's 8:10, so you should probably get to class…" I sighed almost amazed that I'd slept for that long without even realizing it. "We have English." I nodded as I pushed myself up to a standing position. Rachel looked down at the ground like I was punishing her for something. I scuffed and started walking towards the exit. Rachel followed behind, even going as far as to jog for a moment just to catch up.

We left the auditorium side by side, and it was only then that I realized that she had her notebook with her. She followed me to my locker and I was too tired to care, so I opened it and began my search for my stuff. "Santana!" I knew it was Quinn before I even felt the sharp pain from the punch on my shoulder. "What the literal fuck, why didn't you-." She stopped mid-sentence and stared Rachel down before returning her gaze to me. "You could've called or texted."

"Can we not do this right now?" I practically pleaded with her. Berry was right there and the halls were crowded, I didn't want anyone to overhear.

"Well if-…" She glared at Rachel again. "Hey dwarf, take a hike, okay? Can't you see us adults are talking?" Quinn grabbed Rachel's arm and shoved her away. I opened my mouth, but Rachel was already running away and I was in no mood to apologize for Quinn's actions.

"Quinn you don't have to be such a bitch all the time." I told her, finally finding my book for English and pulling it out. Now to look for a pencil. Quinn had moved closer once Rachel left and I tried with everything I had not to notice her vanilla scented lotion she had on. She wore the same scented lotion on Friday.

Quinn wrapped her arm around my waist and stood on her tip-toes and whispered in my ear, "You weren't calling me a bitch when I was getting you off." She pulled back and I blushed. "And now I see that you move quickly." I closed my locker and looked at her like she was crazy.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"Oh please? Try not to pretend like I didn't see you walking out of the auditorium with Berry." Quinn said crossing her arms over her chest. "Did she give you a blowjob?" I pushed my hand over Quinn's mouth and slammed her against the lockers. It was astonishing how quickly everyone went to class.

There were a few stragglers but none of them seemed to want to get in our business. "Shut the hell up Q." I told her.

"Handjob?" Quinn mumbled through my fingers.

"Quinn I can't fucking believe you. If you think that I would let anyone-." I didn't even want to finish my sentence. I searched her eyes for some kind of understanding between us. "That was just one time Quinn; I don't think it should happen-."

"Okay slow down San, we don't have to talk about this if you don't want." Quinn said with a shrug. "Let's go to class." We walked into the English class and sat in the desks side-by-side. Of course, Berry had to be sitting in front of me, which made me want to put a gun to my head because she was constantly raising her hand.

"Berry, shut it, you're giving me a headache." Quinn said as she pushed Rachel's notebook onto the floor. Rachel turned around and glared. That was the exact moment when the bell rang and everyone started to get their stuff. Quinn had Chemistry next so she sped out of the room, I was just standing up when Rachel bent over in front of me. Sometimes I wondered why everyone thought she was so innocent, she wore the skimpiest skirts that left nothing to the imagination. I bumped into her on accident, and I ran all the way down the hall to catch up to Quinn.

"Q, wait!" She spun around on her heels and eyed me curiously.

"What is it?" She asked. I was covering my crotch with my notebook but Quinn hadn't noticed yet.

"Could you maybe…Q, I need a little…" Now her eyes wandered down to my notebook and she let out a knowing chuckle. "Stop laughing."

"You don't get to call the shots." Quinn said as she grabbed the front of my shirt and tugged me towards the cheerleading locker room. I didn't get a chance to say a word until after Quinn had tossed my notebook on the benches and pulled me into a shower stall. "One moment." She opened the curtain and turned on the shower a few stalls over. She came back and chuckled. "You were kind of…um, loud before." She grabbed my cock through my jeans without even a warning.

"Oh shit." I mumbled before Quinn pushed me back against the stall wall. She kept her eyes on me and continued to touch me through my jeans. Moments later, I felt my zipper go down and as soon as Quinn hand wrapped around my cock I got weak in the knees. She was a magician, a goddamn magician. "Fuck Q…" I wanted her to talk to me like she did on Friday. I had no idea what possessed me to do it, but I was grabbing Quinn's butt and pushing myself against her over and over again.

"God I love this." She mumbled into my ear. Why hadn't we done this before? Why couldn't we do this forever? Every time I thrust my hips forward, I knew I'd be thinking about it later and how I just let myself act like an animal. But it felt so damn good. "You're so big, so fucking big."

How did I last for more than five seconds on Friday? Right now I felt like I was going to implode. "Quinn I can't last-…fuck…" Quinn pulled back and squeezed the head of my dick hard. "W-what are you doing?" I asked her.

"I bet you look sexy when you cum. I just want to see you." She pumped her hand faster and it was seconds before I was cum was shooting out of me and landing on the shower floor. Quinn held onto me, nursing me down from my orgasm. "Damn I was right." She said kissing me on the cheek. "You gonna be able to walk?" She joked.

"Ha, barely." I muttered.

"If you need a _hand_ again." She winked. "You know where to find me." Quinn left me all alone in the shower; I stood there for a while before I moved again. I felt wrong, I felt like I should take a shower, but instead I just zipped my pants up and washed off the shower floor.

I had to learn to control myself from now on. I couldn't keep depending on Quinn.


	4. I Kick Ass

**Holy follows/favorites/and reviews. You guys are amazing. **

Santana's POV:

Practice was rough today. I didn't understand Coach Williams, she was pushing us like crazy. I guess it had to do with the fact that we had her biggest game of the year on Friday and she wanted us to be ready. I played forward, and I had the most goals on the season. I wasn't cocky about it, but I knew I should be.

"Good practice, not bad for an underclassman." I rolled my eyes at Sarah. She was a senior and a captain, and she was always on my case. It kept me on my game, and she wasn't full of malice, which was why I thought she was pretty cool.

"You've got a lot to say for someone who whiffed on that attempted shot last week." I said pulling my duffle bag over my shoulder. I felt a light shove in the back, and I turned and smiled at Sarah.

"You think you're such hot shit." Sarah said as we walked out to our cars. "You're so in over your head. I'm gonna score at least 2 goals."

"Bull, I'll score two and you can take an ice bath with me after." I said with a wink before I unlocked my car door.

"You goin to the party after the game? It's gonna be notorious and I promise to get smashed with you." I smiled and nodded my head.

"After we win, I'll be all about the party." I assured her.

"20 bucks kid, I bet 20 bucks that I'll outscore you." Sarah said before getting in her car and driving away. I smiled to myself and took one last look at the school before I got in. I spotted a figure near the entrance of the school. I backed my car out and drove over towards the entrance to see who it was.

Of course it was Rachel Berry.

It was dark outside. 13 minutes past 7 and I couldn't help but wonder why she was here. I rolled down my window and stared at her for a moment before opening my mouth. "What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Waiting for my ride, what does it look like?" I laughed, since when did she get so angsty? And who the hell told her she could talk to me like that?

"Watch your damn mouth Berry." I warned her. "And what the hell is with you? Did your ride bail or something like that?" She shrugged and looked towards the street instead of at me, being as dramatic with her annoyance as she possibly could.

"I don't need your empathy, I'll wait here."

"Stop being all holier than thou, nobody needs your bullshit right now. Get in so I can take you home." She thought about protesting. Her eyes said protest, her body language screamed protest, but she walked over and got into the passenger's side seat without actually saying anything.

"Why are you taking me home?" She asked after a total of 3.9 seconds of silence.

"Because you were standing out there like some pedo's dream." I told her. "Wanna actually tell me where we're going?"

"Left up here." Rachel said. "And for your information I can defend myself just fine."

"Okay princess, whatever you say." I said before turning on my music and trying to drown out Rachel's constant sighing and huffing.

"I can't believe you like Sia."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. Rachel smiled in response and I nudged her to get her to speak up. "Fine Berry, think whatever you want about me, it doesn't matter."

"Oh that's right, because I don't matter, my opinions must not matter either." I was afraid

my eyeballs were going to get stuck in the back of my head from rolling them so much.

"You're all about the drama huh?" I questioned. "No one said you don't matter, and

whoever did can go fuck themselves okay." I pulled into Rachel's driveway and parked. She grabbed her backpack from the back and pulled it onto her lap.

"The house policy is that whomever takes me home, must come inside and say hello to my parents." I arched an eyebrow and laughed.

"Like hell it is. The rules have changed; I'm not going in there." I assured Rachel.

"But I'll get in trouble!"

"Oh yeah? What's trouble for you Matilda? Getting put in time out?" Rachel did not look amused at all, and it was the most satisfying feeling. Rachel was definitely fun to mess with, now I understood why Quinn always bothered her. "Chill out, tell your folks you walked."

"I'm not a liar." She said with a huff. "And I can't believe that you would even assert-."

"Just shut up and go inside. And don't forget to come to the game on Friday." Now it was Rachel's turn to look at me with her head cocked to the side.

"If you think I'm going to see our soccer team play you're insane."

"You aren't going for them, you're going for me, I kick ass. We could use all the fan support, and if you go I'll get you into the party afterwards." Rachel still looked unsure. "Look just think about it and tell everyone you know. It's a big game for us and it means a lot."

"Goodnight Santana, thank you for the ride."

…

Rachel's POV:

Did I want to go to the soccer game? Of course! But I didn't know if it was worth giving Santana the satisfaction. She just asked me because she'd probably asked half the school already, and she wanted as many people there as possible, so I didn't exactly feel special.

Except that she drove me home.

I thought that was weird. I couldn't believe she was even willing to talk to me while we drove, that part scared me the most. I wondered what would happen if I spoke to her tomorrow at school. Would she talk to me? Or pretend like I was a tiny spec of dust and brush me aside.

Probably option number two.

The interesting thing is that I've talked to Santana more time this week then I ever have, but I have no clue why. I just felt like there was something beneath her surface, something she was hiding maybe…but I just didn't know. The chance that Quinn would let me get anywhere near Santana was slim, and I had no clue as to why she cared so much about who Santana hung out with.

I stepped around the corner and walked into the cafeteria. It was louder than I expected. I went to grab a tray and make myself a salad. "Hey Rachel." I turned just in time to catch Kurt walking up beside me. "Aren't you excited?!" He asked clasping his hands together and grinning.

"For a salad?" I questioned.

"No for the girl's soccer game! It's huge news, and since they made it to state finals last year, they're the only promising sport we have." Kurt explained all in one breath. "So are you going?"

"I still don't know." I said with a shrug.

"Hey Kurt." I looked up and Santana was now standing only a few feet from Kurt and I. She was wearing her varsity jacket and soccer athletic pants, and she looked a million times cooler than I ever did. "You coming the game Friday?"

"Of course, you think I'd miss it, psh please girl." Santana laughed and I looked between them wondering if they had really talked before. I remember Kurt mentioning that Santana was in one of his classes but I forgot which one.

"You still undecided?" She asked me with a cocky grin.

"Oh please she's going." Kurt answered for me. "The after party though…eh I'm not so sure. I get nervous around all those jocks." Kurt wasn't the only one slightly nervous. Those were the guys who slushied me on a normal basis so I had the right to be worried.

"Don't worry about it, you guys can hang with me." Santana assured us. "Make me a sign Kurt, I'm competing with Sarah to see who gets the most fan support." Santana's arrogant smile returned and I watched her for a moment before looking down at my feet. "See you guys there." Once she was out of earshot Kurt spun and faced me.

"Today after school we'll pick out our outfits for the party, I want this to be perfect."

**Review.**


	5. The Party: Part 1

Rachel's POV

Stupid. I was just being stupid right now. A soccer game? Since when did I go to soccer games? I guess it doesn't matter that much, Kurt was dragging me to the game, I didn't really have a choice. Kurt of course went all out, wearing war paint under his eyes, a headband, and holding a cowbell. He put the black war paint under my eyes, gave me a shirt to wear, and tied my hair back in a ponytail because he said it 'made me look tough'. As if.

We stood against the fence, the one between the bleachers and the track below it and cheered along with the rest of the school. This was the most students I've ever seen anywhere except the auditorium for school assemblies. I even saw a load of alumni parents there cheering on the girls.

Kurt was incredibly loud, I mean I didn't even know he liked soccer, let alone went to every game. I guess there was a lot I didn't know about him, considering he was buddies with Santana Lopez.

"That girl is pushing Amber!" Kurt yelled waving to the referee like the guy could actually see him.

"Whoa did you see that?! How did Santana do that?" She'd spun and kicked the ball over her own head, catching up to it and dribbling it up the side of the field. She looked incredibly graceful, smooth even, and went she passed the ball off to Emily and then Emily passed it right back Santana did a backflip and kicked the ball right in the corner of the goal.

The crowd went wild. I went wild, because I'd never seen anything like that, not in my entire life. Our student section started cheering in synch, I had no idea what they were saying, but the stands started rumbling and someone who was on the football team gave me a high five. I couldn't believe it.

"How the hell did she manage that? A bicycle kick, did someone get a video of that?" Kurt yelled to his right. "Please tell me someone got a video."

"I got it on my phone!" Someone yelled, but I was far too short to even see who it was, and even if I was taller, I wouldn't care to look; I couldn't keep my eyes off the game. I watched as Santana ran and jumped on Becky hugged her. It was almost halftime and thanks to Santana, we were up 1-0.

"Hey let's beat the rush." Kurt said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the concession stand. I followed behind him and pulled out my wallet. We were lucky to beat the line. "Hi can I have a pretzel and a diet coke?" Kurt asked the parent who was manning the stand.

"And I'd like four lollipops and a diet coke." We paid and got our treats. When I turned around I nearly ran right into Brittany Pierce. "Oh I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed. She still smiled and looked cheerful.

"Did you see Santana's goal?! Wasn't it amazing?" I nodded my head and Brittany bounced on her toes. "It was incredible, I'm so proud of her." We walked side by side back to the front of the line. "Are you going to the after party?"

"Um, maybe-."

"No! Not maybe, you'd better be there! Everyone will be there." Brittany said as she grabbed her bottle of water. "I'll drive with you guys if you want." Brittany offered. That was sweet of her, considering we didn't talk very much, and the only time we did I was usually tutoring her. I think that was why she was being so kind right now, as a small show of gratitude.

"Um it's okay, but thanks for the offer." I told her. Kurt smiled and took my hand again. "We'd better get back to the game." I said giving Brittany a warm smile before heading back towards the bleacher, while Brittany went down to the track to be with the other cheerleaders.

When the team went back out on the field the whole crowd cheered. The referee blew the whistle and the other team moved up field. Santana stole the ball and took it all the way to the other side of the field. I didn't know how she was able to be so crafty. She was at the top of the large square and she kicked the ball so hard that I was barely able to register that it went in.

And before I knew it the game was over. 2-0. Kurt and I ran to his car, cheering and yelling as we went. We drove towards Santana's house, and when we got there the party had already started.

…...

Santana's POV

"Here's the hero of the night!" I rolled my eyes at Puck but he lifted me up over his shoulder and I had to punch him at least 4 times before he put me down. "Okay, okay jeez!" He said laughing and handing me a cup filled with vodka. I wondered how everyone got here so early and who turned up the music.

"Thanks man, do you know where Quinn is?" I asked him.

"The entire cheerleading squad is in the other room." Puck told me. I patted his chest and thanked him for the drink before I went into the other room. Brittany ran and jumped into my arms and I squeezed her tight, welcoming the kiss on my cheek.

"You rocked tonight." Brittany said as I set her down. Not more than a second later Quinn was pulling me into a hug and giggling into my ear.

"God you were such a stud out there." She whispered in my ear. She pulled back and took a sip of my drink.

"Great game Santana." I turned around and spotted Kurt and Rachel standing there. Rachel was wearing a generic McKinley High jersey with the number 4 on it. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Hey did you give her that jersey?" I asked Kurt with a laugh. Rachel was wearing a jersey with my number on it.

"Yea." Kurt said with a light chuckle.

"What do you think you're doing Berry?" Quinn asked Rachel, eyeing her jersey. "What makes you think you can wear Santana's number?"

"Kurt gave me the shirt, I-I didn't know-."

"It doesn't matter; it looks good on you Berry." I told her. "Want a drink?" Rachel nodded and I led her towards the table with all the liquor put out. I made her something special; it was a drink that Puck and I came up with last summer. "Here you go." I told her. She took the drink with a smile and took a sip. I watched her eyes to see how well she liked it.

"This is really good." She said. I leaned up against the wall and gave her a smile.

"How'd you like the game? I didn't disappoint huh?" Rachel bit the inside of her cheek and tried not to smile. I took a shot of tequila, gave her a wink before Quinn grabbed my hand, and tugged me out to the dance floor.

"You're gonna be more popular than me now, I should be pissed at you." Quinn said over her shoulder as she grinded against me.

"But you're not?" I questioned as I held onto her hips.

"God no, I wanna make this night special for you." She bent over, shook her ass against my hips, and stood back up slowly. "Come on stud, take me upstairs." She said pushing herself harder against me.

"You're a fucking tease." I told her.

"And clearly you like it." She said squeezing my dick through my jeans. I pushed her hand away and went back over to get another drink. "Oh come on, I thought you'd want to do something else tonight. Besides, you're so hard right now."

"It's fine, I'm wearing something under my jeans, no one can tell." I assured Quinn.

"Whatever." Quinn said before walking away. I could tell she wasn't actually mad because she swayed her hips as she left just to piss me off.

"Hi." Rachel said walking up to me. "Sorry, I don't want to bother you, but I…sorry." She tried to talk away but I grabbed her arm.

"Chill, if this is too much; I'll take you to the porch." I offered. I grabbed a bottle of tequila and ushered Rachel to the back porch. It was sort of chilly but the tequila would warm me up. I heard a wrapper unraveling and I turned to my side just as Rachel was opening up a sucker.

As soon as she stuck the piece of hard candy into her mouth I knew I was in trouble. Fuck me sideway; did Rachel always have a mouth that looked like that? Why was she sucking on it so much? Jesus Christ, she was licking it now. Was she trying to kill me?

"Have you played soccer for a long time?" Rachel asked as she took the sucker out of her mouth.

"Uh y-yea, like 12 years." I managed to stutter out.

"Does your leg hurt?" She asked resting her hand against my knee.

"Oh I take it you saw that girl trip me." I said with a light chuckle. "Yea it's fine, doesn't hurt as much as it did before."

"You're really um…impressive." I laughed and thanked my lucky stars that I could hide my embarrassment behind my tequila bottle and the darkness of the porch. I heard the back porch door open and I turned around and out came Quinn.

"San get the fuck inside." Quinn said. "I miss you." She was wasted out of her mind, and I wondered how many shots she had. She leaned down and sat on my lap. "I'm really horny right now; let me give your present." Quinn whispered in my ear before she stood up. She was already walking back inside when Rachel cleared her throat.

"Quinn doesn't like me very much does she?"

"Quinn's not exactly a saint. Um, wanna give me a second? I just need to take care of something really quick." Rachel nodded in understanding and I covered myself before I went back inside. I felt bad for leaving her out there, but half of the reason I was so hard right now was because of her.

And who would expect me not accept my _present_ with gratitude.

"Hey, Britt, where's Quinn?" I asked as I walked through the living room.

"Yea she's upstairs, in your room." Upstairs was were I was going.

**I know a lot of you guys want a quintanna story, but a lot of you want a pezberry one too. This is pezberry sorry, but obviously there are quintanna moments. My next story can be quintanna if you want. Sorry for the ramble, review please.**


	6. The Party: Part 2

**You guys have little faith in me and Santana, did you really think I was going to let Santana make another mistake? For those of you who are sticking around, thank you.**

Santana's POV:

I was halfway up the stairs when I spotted Sarah talking to Rachel. She had her hand on Rachel's shirt and it looked like she was trying to hand Rachel a drink. I turned and went back down the stairs and headed towards them. "Hey San what-."

"First off, you owe me 20 bucks, and secondly back off." Sarah sort of had a reputation for hooking up at any and every party. She was a wild child, and everyone within a 300 mile radius knew she was bisexual. I stepped between her and Rachel and took the drink out of Sarah's hands.

"Oh come on San, what are you doing?" Sarah asked trying to nudge me aside.

"You're not getting in her pants, so save it." I told her. "She's wearing my number, so tonight she's mine." Sarah raised her hands defensively and reached in her pocket pulling out a twenty-dollar bill and giving it to me.

"Alright Lopez, you win this one." Sarah said with a grin. "Next time Rachel." She winked before walking off towards the crowd. I turned around and took the tequila bottle out of Rachel's hand. How much had she drunk in the three minutes since I left her out on the porch?

"Come on, let's get you home." I told her.

"No, no…I'm driving Kurt home." I laughed and grabbed her hand leading her towards the front of my house. Rachel tried to turn back around but I stopped her and pulled her towards her car.

"Give me your keys." I told her. She reached into her pocket and handed them over, unlocking the doors before she did so. Rachel got into the driver's side seat and looked up at me with a smile. "Rachel? I kinda need to be the one sitting there." She didn't budge. "Fine, let's do this the hard way." I muttered as I lifted Rachel up and walked her over to the passenger's side door. I placed her down and practically babied her into the seat.

I was lucky the ride wasn't long, because Rachel started singing _We Are Young_ like there was no tomorrow, and she accidently gave me a wicked cut on my neck because she was trying to check out my cartilage piercing. "Your parents aren't home?" I asked her when I pulled into her driveway and saw that there were no cars there.

"They'll be here in the morning." Rachel said slumping down in her seat. I could tell she was about to go to sleep so I shook her arm to keep her conscious. "I can't walk…carry me again." I had no idea why she was laughing, but it was sort of contagious, so here I was laughing as I carried Rachel Berry up to her front door.

She opened the door for the both of us, and when we walked in she started shoving me, forcing me to drop her. "What? What'd I do?" I asked her wondering why she wanted to make me her punching bag.

"Nothing I…we have to change into our pajamas." I didn't know how to respond, and I didn't know how to react when she pushed me against the wall and practically ripped my shirt off. "Where's my room?" She asked as she stumbled up the stairs. I thought about grabbing my shirt but I had to chase Rachel up the stairs and make sure she didn't fall all the way down.

I was done with the struggling so I scooped Rachel off her feet and lifted her over my shoulder, taking her to the room that had a big sign that read _Rachel _over it. Typical.

I gently helped Rachel down and went to search for whatever she wanted to change into. I found a pink onsie with flowers on it and laughed before tossing it to her. "Are you staying over?" Rachel asked as she started to tug her pants down. I turned away and checked my phone.

[From Puck]: **Spin the bottle, get the hell down here. Are you upstairs with Quinn? **

[From Quinn]: **I can't believe you, were you using me?**

I rolled my eyes at the text from Quinn. She was one to talk, she was clearly using me. And the thing was, tonight I was going to go up there and then tell Quinn that this had to stop. I couldn't be her friend with benefits, and I had to work on becoming comfortable with myself before I let anyone touch me like she had. I replied to Puck and told him to make sure no one died and that everyone got home safely.

"Yea I'll stay." I said turning around and giving Rachel a warm smile. This must have been her first real party, and she'd gotten hammered. It was actually hilarious when I thought about it. Rachel got under her covers and I laid on top of them. The last thing I needed was to accidently get turned on in the middle of the night. "You had fun right?" I asked her.

"Huh?"

"I mean, Sarah didn't freak you out or anything? I just…I forced you to come to the game and…I wanted to make sure that everything went okay for you."

"I had a great time." Rachel mumbled. I waited a few minutes until I heard her breathing get heavy and I wrapped my arm around her and dozed off to sleep.

…

Rachel's POV:

When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was the blazing sun. I felt like someone had been hitting me with a sledgehammer the entire night. The second thing I noticed was two aspirins sitting on my nightstand accompanied by a glass of water. And lastly I noticed Santana, looking out my window with her shirt off.

"Oh…you're up." She said before walking over and grabbing the pills and handing them to me. "Take these." I nodded my head and did as I was told, hoping the medicine would kick in soon. I looked down at her abs again and laughed.

"Do you normally parade how perfect your body is around for everyone to see?" I asked.

"W-wha…no! I tried to put on one of your shirts and I practically ripped through it. I was about to head downstairs and get my shirt but I can hear your dads in the kitchen." She explained. "Do you have a hoodie or something somewhere?" I nodded and got up. I went to my closet, grabbed a hoodie, and handed it to Santana. She pulled it on and peaked down the hallway. "So there's no way I could like sneak out of here without meeting your parents, huh?"

"Not a chance." I replied. "Come on." I started pushing her towards the steps and she resisted me the whole way down, up until we reached the kitchen. I could hear my fathers talking, and I smelled the coffee even when I was still sleeping. "Dad, daddy, how was the conference?" I asked them. They both turned towards us and I could see out of the corner of my eye that Santana was getting uncomfortable.

"It went well, how was your night?" My father asked.

"It was fun; I went to the soccer game. Santana…she um scored two goals, and they won. She's really good, you should've seen her."

"Hi Santana, I'm Hiram and this is my partner Leroy." Santana shook both their hands and smiled. Maybe she was afraid of saying the wrong thing, because she only muttered her _nice to meet you_. "So you're a soccer star?"

"Oh no-."

"Yes! Yes she is." I answered for her.

"And is this…" My dad held up Santana's t-shirt from last night. "Yours?" Santana blushed and took the shirt from my dad.

"Um, maybe I should head home." Santana said. "Nice to meet you two." Santana started walking towards the door and I followed her.

"It's hilarious when you're so nervous." I told her. She rolled her eyes and opened my front door. "Are you going to walk all the way back home or…"

"Nah, Puck's picking me up. Don't worry, I'll see you Monday?" Her look of slight embarrassment made me feel inclined to hug her. She hugged back, which made me happier than it should have. "Bye." I waited until she was down the driveway and then I closed my front door.

"So Rachel." My father said. "Please tell me that you weren't having sex with that girl last night."

**So for the pezberry fans that are sticking around, you all are amazing. Review please.**


	7. Safe

**Thank you for all the support, quintanna and pezberry shippers alike, you all rock.**

Rachel's POV:

"E-excuse me!" I shouted brushing past my father. I went to the coffee pot and poured myself a tall glass. I could hear my fathers behind me, but I decided it things would go much smoother if I just ignored them.

"Where were you last night?" My dad asked looking over my shoulder at the pot of coffee. He, of course, was being nosy, while my father was being blunt.

"I told you, I was at the soccer game-."

"Rachel, I can tell when you're lying; you fumble with your thumbs." My father said taking the cup of coffee from me and setting it down on the table. I spun on my heels and dropped my hands to my side.

"There was a party afterwards." I never was very good at lying, which was why I knew I had to tell them the truth. I didn't want to create a web, one that I couldn't get out of, so I decided that my fathers wouldn't care too much about a party anyway. "Kurt and I went together, it was fun."

"I'm glad you had fun, but that doesn't explain why that girl slept over." My father said.

"Or why her shirt was on the living room floor." My dad added.

"Okay well…I may have had a few drinks at the party, but that was why Santana took me home. She's actually incredibly responsible." I explained. "I think I might have taken her shirt off because I wanted her to put on pajamas or something…it's not a big deal." I said trying to brush the whole thing under the rug.

"So you're friends with her now?" My father asked.

"No, she just…I don't know. She was just being a sweetheart; it was shocking considering how arrogant she acts at school." I couldn't help but smile. Things were starting to come back to me. The back porch, the t-shirt with her number on it, and the here staying with me last night.

"Well, go upstairs and take a shower, we're going out to breakfast today." My dad said with a cheerful smile. I nodded and skipped up the stairs. I was in a great mood considering I was almost certain that I would be grounded. I unzipped my onsie and stopped when I saw the shirt I was wearing last night, neatly folded on my desk chair.

I walked over and lifted it up. I was going to put it back my closet, but I stopped when I saw something weird on the back. I unfolded it and spun it around.

Nothing could stop me from blushing and laughing under my breath. Someone had written _Lopez_ on the back of the shirt.

No, not _someone_, it was clearly Santana who had done it, but there was not a single inch of me that wanted to know why. All I knew was that I couldn't believe anything that had happened in the past two days.

…

Santana's POV:

I turned the page and moved my pillows around on my bed to get comfortable again. _The Great Gatsby_ was a pretty amazing book but it was getting late and I needed to get to bed. I folded the corner of the page and put the book in my backpack. I pulled my shirt over my head, turned, and went looking for a tank to sleep in.

I heard a knock at my door and I arched an eyebrow. "Yea?" I questioned.

"_Mija_, Quinn's here." I didn't get a chance to tell Quinn to leave me alone, my door was opening that fast. Quinn just stood there with her hands on her hips waiting for my mom to go down the hall and into her room. I went to grab my shirt but Quinn snatched it out of my hand and threw it on the ground.

"What the hell Q? Why are you here?" I asked her. She shoved me back and I fell on my bed. I had no idea what her deal was.

"Puck told me that you stayed over Berry's house after the party. Talk about stooping low." I rolled my eyes and laughed at her.

"You're an idiot. She was drunk and needed a ride, it was her first time drinking, I wasn't going to leave her alone." I explained to Quinn even though I knew it wasn't necessary. "Why do you sound jealous?" I asked her trying not to smile.

"Because I've seen your dick, and I don't want to share it with Berry." I stood up and opened my bedroom door.

"Quinn, what I want is a friend, and if you're going to act like this then you can leave." I told her. "That happened twice Quinn…it shouldn't happen again."

"But it felt good!" She snapped. "And you fucking used me just to get off-."

"No!" I said grabbing her arm. "No, if that's what you thought I was doing, I didn't mean it. It was wrong, I shouldn't have…asked…forgive me?" Quinn crossed her arms over her chest and frowned.

"It's not fair." Quinn said wiping her eyes and sniffling.

"What's not fair?" I asked.

"Who's my safe choice? I'm still a stupid virgin and I thought that…" She looked down at my crotch and I backed away. "It was stupid of me-."

"No." I said shaking my head. "No it wasn't, I did the same thing…I thought that you were the safe choice. That's why I let you touch me."

"Can I stay over tonight?" Quinn asked. I thought about it, for a long while, I thought that maybe it would be okay just for a night. Quinn's hazel eyes connected with mine and for a second it felt like a good idea.

"It's not really a good idea Quinn, you get that right?"

…

"Hi, is the coast clear?" I turned around and spotted Rachel walking into the library.

"What do you want Berry?" I asked giving her the meanest look I could muster up. Her look of genuine hurt and fear plagued her face, until I smiled. "Kidding." I told her. "Sorry, I forgot that only Quinn gets my jokes."

"It's okay." Rachel said with a shy smile. "How was the rest of your weekend?"

"It was pretty boring. Sorta rode that winning high all the way through. My dad paraded me around his office like I was one of those giant blow up cartoon things, you know like they have in the Thanksgiving Day parade and…I'm rambling."

"It's okay I'm a self proclaimed _rambler _too." I laughed because it was sort of Rachel's trademark.

"Um, did your fathers say anything? I mean after I left. I felt like I was getting the evil eye the entire time." I braced myself. I didn't want her dads to hate me, I thought of myself as relatively respectable, and if they didn't think highly of me then I wanted to know.

"Yea they sorta…asked if you and I had sex." I nearly fell out of my seat.

"What?!" Half the library turned around and shushed me.

"They saw your shirt on the floor and I don't really have anyone except Kurt over. Don't worry I told them that nothing happened, except that you were really sweet to me, even though I made a fool out of myself." I smiled at the revelation, but wondered what made her parents jump to that conclusion so quickly.

"Your dads are overprotective huh?" I asked.

"Yes, but it makes me feel safe." Rachel said pushing a strand of hair back behind her ear. "I sound like a dork."

"Yea kinda." I said giving her a light nudge.

"Hi Rachel!" I looked over my shoulder at Brittany who was skipping over with the brightest smile on her face. "Sanni, I didn't know you and Rachel were friends." I stood up and pulled my bag over my shoulder.

"Uh, we just hung out Friday night B." I said with a small smile. "What's this? Tutoring or something?"

"Yes, I assist Brittany with math and science on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays." Rachel explained.

"Yea it's so much fun. Rachel helps make everything super easy." Brittany said. "Why don't you stay?"

"No it's cool, you two go ahead and get to work." I said.

"You sure?" Rachel asked.

"Yea, I'm sure." I said waving goodbye them and heading out of the library and towards my locker. I opened it and only a second later it was being slammed shut.

"Rachel Berry, what's your take on her?" I turned and looked at Sarah. What was her game? What shit was Sarah pulling now?

"She's chill, why?"

"I dunno, you went home with her, I wanted to make sure that you two weren't-."

"We're not." I assured her. "You can do whatever you want, no one's stopping you."

"Okay, I will." Sarah said with a smirk. "Maybe next game she'll be wearing my number."

**Review por favor.**


	8. Teletubbies

Santana's POV:

Sprinting up the field was a lot easier today. I felt free to go all out in practice, even if it meant making the other girls look bad. I was killing them in this scrimmage, I already had 2 goals and an assist, and the best part was no one could stop me. Things felt different right now, more intense and every bump, slide tackle, and hip check felt personal.

Something about all of this mad me angry.

"Lopez what the fuck!" It was safe to say that I didn't expect Sarah to shove me back, but I also didn't expect her to fall down so easily before. I didn't retaliate knowing that my coach would take us both out of practice and possibly the next game.

"Sorry, Jesus." I said holding out my hand, expecting a high five to show that we were okay. She brushed by me and took a free kick going the other way, as if she deserved it. What a bitch.

I looked over towards the cheerleaders practicing on the track, and Quinn gave me a wave. I waved back and rushed up the field to stop Sarah from scoring on my team. I stole the ball from her and just as I was about to dribble up field I was tripped and flung onto the field. I rolled over and quickly got back to my feet but not before feeling a little woozy.

"Lopez get that cut taken care of!" My coach yelled from the sidelines.

"It's fine-!" I shouted but she gave me this look that said she wasn't in the mood for bullshit, so I just jogged over to the sideline.

"Grab your stuff and rest it up, we've got a game in three days." She told me giving me a pat on the back and pointing over her shoulder towards the building as if to tell me I wasn't moving fast enough. I jogged into the building and I was about to go into the locker room when I spotted Rachel packing up her backpack by her locker.

"Hey, why are you here so late?" I asked walking over towards her.

"Me? Oh I…sometimes I stay late and study." She said quietly. "How was pract-…you're bleeding!" She grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards the girl's bathroom. I laughed when she frantically started grabbing towels and turned on the water to wet them.

I walked up to the mirror and looked at my cut just below my hairline. It wasn't terrible, but the blood had dripped down onto my red penny, and down over my brow. "How are you so calm right now?" Rachel asked grabbing my shirt and forcing me to turn around. I wanted to ask her how on earth she managed to grab a chair and scoot it against the sink without me even noticing.

I guess I was stupidly enthralled by my own reflection.

"It's just a cut." I told her as she wiped the blood clean off my face.

"Turn your head." I did as I was told with a small smile. Rachel was sort of commanding when it came to medical _emergencies_. "How did this happen?" She asked as she took a step forward between my legs and took note of how deep the cut was.

"I fell out of a plane." I joked.

"You must have a high pain tolerance, I'd be crying like a baby if I got it like this." She grabbed a band-aid from who knows where and opened it.

"What the hell is that?" I asked.

"A band aid?" She said with a chuckle.

"No shit Shirley, I meant why is that a _Teletubbies_ band aid? I'm not wearing that." I told her definitively.

"Yes you are." I started to stand up but Rachel pushed me back down with little effort and opened the band aid completely.

"This is bullshit." I mumbled as she put it on.

"You look adorable." She said with a laugh. "I'm taking a picture." I grabbed Rachel's hand before she could even think about reaching into her pocket for her phone. "Oh come on."

"No way, it's embarrassing." I told her letting go.

"Please." She said resting her hand on my shoulder. With her looking at me like that there was no way in hell anyone would be able to say no. So I lifted up my hand, flicked the camera off, and allowed her to take a picture. "Worth it." Rachel said looking at the picture on her phone and giving me a grin.

"Who's taking you home?" I asked as we exited the bathroom.

"Hopefully I am." I turned around and say Sarah leaning up against Rachel's locker, looking like the biggest toolbag on the goddamn planet. "I mean if you would let me. I sorta wanted to go over some stuff we talked about in English class today."

"Um, yea sure Sarah. Should I wait out here for your to change?" Rachel asked her.

"Yea give me a second and I'll be right out." Sarah shoulder checked me as she walked by me and went into the locker room.

I knew it wouldn't be long until I was punching that girl in the face.

…

Rachel's POV:

So that ride home yesterday was strange. Sarah Peters had never spoken to me, I mean not really and now she suddenly wanted to be my friend, no. There was something more than that. I wanted to know her motives but I didn't know how to ask.

Maybe Santana had some idea. There was clear tension between Santana and Sarah and I wondered where that came from. From what I'd seen before they were supposed to be friends not enemies.

Everything was actually rather confusing for me at the moment. Santana was a part of that whole confusion.

"What are you doing here?" I looked over my shoulder at Quinn who had her arms crossed over her chest and had the meanest glare I'd ever seen. "Are you fucking deaf hobbit? I said what are you doing here?"

"It's a free country Quinn." I told her. "But if you must know I'm waiting for Santana, I wanted to see how her cut was doing." The cold metal of the locker had never felt so cold. Quinn walked around me and faced me head on.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Quinn said with a scuff. "Leave Santana alone she doesn't need more friends."

"I'm just checking on her-."

"More like checking her out." She said harshly. "Well save it Berry you're not her type."

"Don't say something you have no idea about. I'm looking out for Santana out of kindness." I assured Quinn.

"You're annoying as all hell Berry, get a grip okay." Quinn said slamming her hand against the locker.

"Hey, back off!" I can say with the upmost certainty that I didn't expect to see Sarah standing there with her hands balled up into fists at her side. "Leave Rachel alone Quinn."

"Or what?" Quinn said with a smirk. "You want me to make your life hell too Peters, you fucking got it." Quinn said fuming as she walked away.

"Sorry about that." Sarah said shaking her head at Quinn. "She's over the top."

"It's okay, I've gotten used to it." I said with a shrug.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yea…uh, sure."

"We have a game on Saturday and I was…wondering if you'd want to wear my number for that game. It's sort of a team thing, and I mean it doesn't mean anything _too _special, but the girl with the most people wearing their number gets to call the shots for a week." Sarah seemed like a sweet girl, and why would I say no? I planned on going to the game with Kurt again anyway.

"Yes, of course I'll wear your number." I said with a beaming smile.

"Thank you Rachel." When she wrapped her arms around me I was caught off guard. What surprised me more was the look on Santana's face from across the hall as she watched us hug.

**Review please.**


	9. Kinda Scary

Rachel's POV:

Number 14, that wasn't such a bad number to wear. Kurt had been eyeing me suspiciously for the best thirty minutes but I didn't know what to tell him. That I'd worn it out of pity? That I'd worn it out of some weird sense of pride?

Kurt was still Team _Santana _all the way, choosing to wear the shirt he'd given to me last week. The drive was pleasant though, both of us belting out _Heart_ songs like we were the Wilson sisters ourselves. I even let Kurt sing lead because, for some unknown reason I was slightly nervous about tonight. This wasn't a huge game, Santana hadn't even asked me to go this time, but it still felt like something was at stake.

Maybe I should be more worried about Quinn and whether or not she'd snap at me today, and who, if anyone would stop her from beating the pulp out of me. I hoped Santana would, but my heart told me not to bet on it. When we parked the car there was a bunch of parents and some students hanging out in the parking lot. I hadn't realized that people tailgated for sports other than football.

We didn't stay long in the parking lot, mostly because Kurt was afraid that some of the jocks, namely Noah Puckerman, would spill beer on his clothes and he would probably cry if that happened. We got the same spot against the fence as last game and luckily, we got there just as the teams were starting their warm-up.

"What are they doing up here?" Kurt asked nodding over to a hoard of cheerleaders who were mixing around in the middle of the crowd of students. I spotted Quinn Fabray right away because Brittany was standing next to her pointing to Santana on the field and yelling for Santana to come over.

"Santana, come here!" Quinn shouted leaning against the fence and beckoning Santana to come over. Santana finally spotted them after a few seconds and she jogged over and hoped up on the fence and standing right in front of Quinn. They were all only a foot away from me at most, but Santana didn't really seem to pay me much attention.

"Hi San, are you excited to play?" Brittany asked.

"Yea I am, I just want a goal, you know." She let out a light chuckle and grinned at Brittany who was making goofy faces at her. "You're such a goof." She said poking Brittany in the side.

"S, if you score a goal I'll…" Quinn grabbed the front of Santana's shirt and pulled her closer so that she could whisper in her ear. She took a step back and bit her bottom lip, smirking at Santana. I couldn't read her expression, but I do wish I'd heard what Quinn had whispered.

"What if I score two?" Santana asked with a cocky grin.

"I thought you guys were cheering." Kurt said waving his hands at Quinn and Brittany's outfits.

"They rotate with the dance team, so they don't have to work the football games and soccer games." Santana explained to Kurt. "I gotta go back to warm up." She said before eyeing me quickly. "Nice shirt Berry." I didn't get a chance to say anything back, she was already jogging back on the field when I looked back up at her.

"Nice one Berry, way to piss Tana off before the game." Quinn said as she unzipped the hoodie she was wearing and revealed a red number four painted on her stomach and a hot pink sports bra. "So what's this shit?" She asked pointing to my shirt. "You're Sarah's number one fan now?"

"I was just doing Sarah a favor; I don't think Santana took it personally." I explained to Quinn who just rolled her eyes and handed Brittany a Gatorade.

"Santana doesn't mind, she just want more fans than Sarah, they're kinda at each other's throats sometimes." Brittany told me. "You should see Santana when she's angry." Brittany said covering up her smile.

"Is it funny?" I asked.

"No, it's kinda scary." Brittany said. "It's just sometimes she breaks out in Spanish and I have no idea what she's saying." I smiled because it wasn't hard to imagine Santana doing exactly that.

"Does she ever get mad at you?" I asked Brittany even though Quinn was obstructing my view and cheering as they were about to start the game.

"No, but she gets pissed at Quinn all the time." Brittany said smiling brightly. Quinn looked sort of proud about that fact and I wondered why she was so happy.

It felt like I blinked and the game was over. It went by so quickly that there wasn't even time to properly congratulate the players. Santana was the star, again, scoring 3 goals, and Sarah had two. It was an impressive show put on by both girls.

Santana ran up to the bleachers after the game, she had her shirt off; apparently that was half their form of celebration. She looked genuinely happy so I smiled as well.

"Amazing game." I said giving Santana a warm smile.

"Why don't you tell that to Sarah?" She said without even looking at me. Quinn had her arms around Santana pushing her back until Santana's legs were pressed up against the fence. "Quinn do you want me to take you to the party? Britt who are you going with?"

"I'll hitch with you guys." Brittany said grabbing onto Santana's hand. Quinn zipped up her hoodie and as they started walking away I saw Santana smack Quinn butt hard getting a squeal from the hazel-eyed beauty. I wanted to vomit.

"Rachel, I think I'm gonna head home, I've got to wake up early for an appointment. Do you want me to drive you home or…what?"

"Actually, I think I'll take her to the party." I guess I was relatively lucky that Sarah was there.

…

Santana's POV:

Quinn was being a flirt and I liked it. I know we were supposed to be just friends, but when she kept sitting on my lap and grinding her body against mine, who was I to complain? All this might have to do with the fact that I've had six drinks and Quinn was handing me my seventh, I didn't know how much she had to drink but not nearly as much as I did.

"You looked really hot when you took off your shirt today." Quinn said reaching her hand down and cupping me gently. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me.

"I could say the same to you." I said with a smile. "Damn Quinn." I mumbled in her ear when she squeezed my member gently. I was about to ask her if we could go to the bathroom together when Rachel came storming over towards us.

"What could you possibly want now?" Quinn asked with a frustrated groan.

"I need to talk to Santana." Rachel said looking directly at me.

"I'm a little busy here." I told her hoping she would leave.

"Please." Rachel said. Quinn moved her hand from my crotch and I took a few deep breaths in order to slow down my heart rate and stop the blood flow to my member. Once I was confident that Rachel wouldn't even notice anything below the belt I stood up and grabbed Rachel's arm, pulling her upstairs and out onto the balcony. I didn't want anyone to overhear.

"What the fuck Berry? Do you know when to mind your own damn business?"

"I want to go home." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Well the get the fuck out of here, you don't have to inform me of your every move." I told her.

"No, I want to leave and I think I should take you with me." Okay now I was confused. What was she talking about? And why on earth would we go anywhere? "I saw the way you were looking at Quinn, you're drunk, and I don't want her to take advantage of you."

"Look if I want to hook up with Quinn then I will." I told Rachel making it clear that she had no business telling me what to do.

"No you won't." Rachel said. "Because I'm not letting you." God she could be so frustrating, and right now I wasn't thinking straight.

"Really? And what do you want in return?" I asked grabbing her belt and tugging her towards me. "Do you want Quinn?" I asked her. "Do you want me?" I said before she could even respond. I was pulling her closer and closer and she didn't stop me until I moved my hand to the waistband of her panties.

"Stop." She said shoving me away. "We'll get a ride to your house, I'll help you to bed."

"Why?" I asked her.

"Because I care about you, and I want to protect you from making any stupid mistakes."

**I can't promise that there will be no more Quintana, but I can say that Santana's feelings are all over the place. Expect the Santana and Sarah drama to grow more and more. **


	10. Don't Go

**Thank you all for the reviews and passion that you're putting into them. I understand that people just want pezberry, but I am going to take things slow. This chapter is sort of a step in the right direction though, so I hope you enjoy it. **

Rachel's POV:

"Why are you being so goddamn nice to me? I was a bitch to you all day." Santana said as I followed her into the Lopez kitchen. I was thankful that the party was elsewhere this time, because last time I was here I never really got to appreciate how wonderful and clean Santana's house was.

"Because I know that if you did something with Quinn tonight, you would regret it. I know that your friendship with her would suffer, and it's not worth it." I wondered if I could ever really get to Santana. Yes, I knew that she was probably attracted to Quinn in some way, but I didn't know what that way meant. Was it purely physical? Because that's what it seemed like, because how else could Santana deal with Quinn's attitude? If it was some sort of emotional attachment then I was completely lost, because I cannot, for the life of me, understand why Santana would choose Quinn over Brittany in that case.

"What does that matter to you? Seriously, I just don't…you're not supposed to care that much about people." Did she get it? She wasn't just a person. She invited me to a soccer game, took me to my first party, and nursed my first hangover. Yes, I had Kurt and I adored him, but I'd never had a friend like Santana in my life.

"Why not? The thing that you don't get is that if someone is nice to me, then they're already miles ahead of everyone else, and you were nice to me." I explained to her as she grabbed herself a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. She seemed so distant right now. She was asking questions but not focusing on the answers I was giving. "I should go-."

"No." Santana said turning around and looking at me. Her eyes changed something about her changed. I didn't know if it was because she'd sobered up by this point, or because she wore an empathetic look right now, but I didn't care. "You can't go…I mean, don't go." She looked almost shaken, like she was trying to come up with the right thing to say. "Look I'm sorry about the way I acted today, it's just-."

"No I understand, Quinn explained." Santana ushered me up to her bedroom where I sat down on her bed and waited for her to either say something or finish rummaging through her clothes looking for pajamas.

"What'd Quinn say?" Santana asked tossing me a large shirt and nothing else. She grabbed pajama bottoms and I tank top for herself and went into her bathroom.

"Just that you and Sarah are kind of tense, competitive even…which, if I had known that, then I would've worn your number to the game." I told her. I heard the shuffling in the bathroom stop and Santana slowly opened the door. "Can I ask you something sort of personal?" Santana looked a little surprised but that didn't stop her from sitting on the bed next to me.

"Yes."

"Why Quinn?" I asked bluntly. "I mean Brittany's sweet and gentle…so if you were going to hook up, then why with Quinn?" Santana didn't answer right away. She rested her elbow against the bed, making it so I was looking down at her and she didn't even look me in the eye when she opened her mouth to speak.

"Because Quinn's safe." Our eyes connected for a moment. "Because if I were to do something like that with Brittany then it would mean something, but with Quinn it'd be different. Nothing's complicated with Quinn."

"So why don't you date her?"

"Because that would make things complicated." Santana said running her hand through her hair. "And I don't want to date her…I don't want to date anyone."

"Ok, I understand."

"You don't." Santana said with a light chuckle. "No one can, does, or ever will understand." She looked sad for a moment, incredibly and recklessly sad. "I don't like speaking about this." She said looking at me again and waiting for me to look back at her. I didn't.

"I'm sorry I brought it up, we can go to bed now." I said getting under the covers. Santana stood up and turned off the lights. She got under the covers next to me, but I still felt the tension in the air. "Are you alright?"

"Yea…" She was lying. "I just, I…"

"It's okay, you can tell me whatever it is." I assured her.

"I feel like I don't belong, I told my parents that and they're out of town right now looking at one of those ritzy boarding school in New England to ship me off to. I know they're trying to help, but…that's not where I want to be." She explained.

"Where do you want to be then?" I asked quietly.

"Right here."

…

Santana's POV:

I finally understood why I wanted to be friends with Rachel Berry on Monday morning. It was stupid of me not to notice, it was so ridiculous of me to be so blind to it. It was only when the blue slushy it her face, and I began storming over to rip those jocks a new one, that it hit me.

"Hey!" I didn't wait for any of the three of the jocks to say a word, I punched the first one I could reach. I didn't say anything, I didn't think I had to, they knew why I was pissed off. They ran like there was no tomorrow and I was pissed that I didn't get to hit Stephen Walker because I've hated him since 2nd grade. "Let's go get you cleaned up." I said taking Rachel's hand and leading her towards the bathroom.

I grabbed that conveniently placed chair and moved it in front of the sink, mirroring the exact actions that Rachel had taken a few days ago to take care of me. I wiped her face clean, slowly, she closed her eyes when I moved to wash her hair.

She hadn't said a word this entire time.

"Say something." I whispered.

"This feels good." I laughed and so did she but I didn't know why we both thought it was so funny.

The bathroom fell silent again.

"Say something else." I urged her.

"You didn't have to do this. You didn't have to stop them, they're harmless, and now people have seen you protecting me." That was not what I wanted to hear at all. I began drying her hair and her eyes finally opened to meet mine.

"I don't care what people think." Except that was a lie, because I live my life avoiding all judgments. I just want people to like me and to be popular; no one has to know about my personal life, no one has to understand me completely.

"On some level you do." Rachel said quietly. "I should get going to class."

"Um…what about…" I stopped myself and allowed Rachel to dry off her hair on her own. Her shirt was still a mess, but I'm sure she'd have an extra one in her locker or something. She looked at me waiting patiently. "This is weird I don't usually…"

"Santana, just say it." Rachel urged.

"Let's get coffee after school." I said. It felt strange even asking. "I figured you and I should probably avoid alcoholic drinks for a bit."

"You're right." Rachel said with a smile. "But I hope you're not doing this just to repay me."

"What? No I just thought maybe we could hang. If you don't want to it's-."

"No I want to." Rachel assured me. "I mean only if you're paying."

"Moocher." I said with a grin. "I'll pay, and drive you there and home. How's that?"

"Perfect." Rachel said. "This isn't like some cruel joke and Quinn's gonna show up and pour pig's blood on me or something."

"Did you want to watch _Carrie_ after or something?" Rachel smacked my arm and I held onto her wrist for a moment. "I wouldn't do that, and I realized after Saturday that I should start changing a little bit. I don't want to force anything in my life. And I want to hang out so…that's what we're gonna do."

"What if I don't want to hang out with you?" Rachel questioned seriously.

"Oh…wait…sorry, I didn't think-."

"It was a joke." She said causing me to blush. "Okay, today and after practice you're paying and driving. Anything I need to do?"

"Bring your Ipod, we can listen to your music on the way. I judge people based on their music tastes, so let's hope yours is good."

**Review, review, review.**


	11. But We're Not The Same

**Holy you-guys-are-awesome. I love the review, I thank you all for the favorites and follows, and I give you some more pezberry bonding. **

Santana's POV:

As it turns out Rachel was really into show tunes. I didn't mind. It was embarrassing enough that I knew the entire _Wicked _soundtrack, so I just let her sing along as we headed to the café. "How was practice?" She asked as I rolled to a halt at a stoplight. I smiled thinking back to today's practice. Sarah had backed off considerably, and it wasn't as exhausting as the other practices we'd been having.

"There was no blood shed, so let's just go with good." I said with a smile. "How was your studying?"

"It went well." Rachel said turning down the music and watching me drive for a second. I felt slightly uncomfortable. What do I say to her? With Brittany all I had to do was mention ducks and I had her hooked, with Quinn all I had to do was say something sarcastic and we were joking around, but with Rachel I didn't know our connection. It wasn't easy.

"You've been here right? I mean if you want to go to a different place-." Rachel rested her hand on mine and stopped me. I parked my car and unbuckled my seatbelt.

"No I love the _Lima Bean_ it's amazing." Rachel assured me as we got out of my car and walked up to the door. I opened the door for her and I wanted to punch myself in the face for a moment because I couldn't believe how strange I was acting. "Booth?" Rachel suggested.

"Window seat." I told her as we walked over to the window seats. It took Rachel two attempts to climb up onto the seat, and I laughed louder each time. Once she finally got up I gave her a high five. "See you should be thanking me, now you look like a normal sized person." Rachel reached across the table and smacked my shoulder.

"Hi, what can I get you two?" The waiter said looking between Rachel and I.

"I'm ordering for the both of us." Rachel proclaimed. I didn't mind, so I let her take my menu and go ahead. "I'll take the Hazelnut Soy Latte." Rachel said.

"And for your girlfriend?" Both Rachel and I exchanged looks and then laughed.

"She's not…um we're just friends." Rachel said with a light blush. "And she's gonna have a caramel mocha frappuccino with a chocolate chip cookie." The waiter took our menus and walked over to the front counter to relay our orders. Rachel and I avoided eye contact for a moment before I looked up at her and grinned.

"How'd you know that I'm obsessed with cookies?" I questioned.

"You have one everyday, I noticed because sometimes I see you steal one from Quinn." Rachel explained. "Not that I'm a stalker." She added with a laugh. "I just notice a lot of things."

"Oh yeah, what else do you notice?" I asked curiously. I seriously wanted to know. If she'd noticed something as trivial as my favorite type of cookie, then was it possible that she'd noticed…nope not a chance. If she'd noticed that then she wouldn't be sitting here with me.

"A lot." She said with a smile as the waiter brought our drinks and my cookie.

"Oh mystery girl." I said with a laugh. "So after school, you're not really studying are you?" I asked. Rachel seemed surprised, but I had been curious about it before. No one would choose to stay at school and study, not unless there was something forcing her to stay, or she wasn't studying at all.

"No I…I practice in the auditorium." She said quietly.

"Practice what?"

"Singing." She informed me. "I know it's-."

"Awesome-."

"Stupid." I looked up at her and frowned.

"It's not stupid." I assured her. "Wait, you're not in chorus though…why aren't you in that?"

"It intimidates me, and I prefer singing and dancing at the same time. I dunno, it'd be nice in McKinley had a Glee club or something." She said with a shrug. "If I ask you something, do you promise to be honest?" I arched an eyebrow. It always seemed like it was too soon to be asking questions like this. Honesty was a lot to ask for, especially in a budding friendship.

"Is it okay if I'm nervous about this question?" I asked jokingly.

"I just wanted to know how you knew I was um…sexually fluid." Rachel pushed her hair back behind her ears and blushed ferociously. "I don't know why I am asking this."

"It's fine. I just…hmm, I guess it's sort of common knowledge." I started. "I don't know who told me, Kurt maybe…somehow it got around. Our school's very picky about who they make a big deal out of. Sarah's gay, but no one cares, but Kurt gets bullied about it. Social hierarchy at it's finest."

"You mean worst." Rachel corrected. "I never realized that you and Kurt were even friends."

"Yea we have history." I said deciding to leave it at that, Rachel didn't have to know exact details. "He's the coolest guy I know. You're lucky he's your best friend."

"You're lucky too." Rachel said. "You have Quinn and Brittany."

"Yep, lucky me."

…

Rachel's POV:

There was something about her that was incredibly enticing. Something that I couldn't put my finger on, but something I was willing to wait on. The drive back home was pleasant, and she even walked me up to my front door. "Did you have a good time spending my money and playing with my radio?" Santana asked me as she leaned up against my front door.

"I had a great time doing those things." I responded with a grin. "Wanna come in?"

"Yea sure." She said. We walked inside and my fathers were there in the kitchen making dinner. "Hi." Santana said waving as we entered.

"Oh hi there Santana." My dad said. "What are you girls up to?"

"Just hanging out." I told him. "Come on, let's go upstairs." I grabbed Santana's hand and led her up to my room. "Check this out." I told her going over to my record player and searching through my records. "I'm gonna bring out two records at a time, and you have to choose one."

"Why?" Santana asked even though she looked like she was totally up for it.

"Because I judge people based on their music tastes, that's why." I responded as I pulled out a _Elvis _and _Ella Fitzgerald _record. "Which one?"

"Fitzgerald, that woman's voice could melt my heart twice over." Santana said with a grin. "Next." I pulled up a _Queen _and _Rush _record.

"Queen, you're making this very easy."

"What if you're answering this all wrong?" I asked her. Santana went over and sat down on my bed.

"I'm not." Santana said with a grin. "You have good tastes though. Not what I was expecting." She told me.

"Like you said before, I'm a mystery girl." She smiled and nodded her head. "So you have practice after school everyday, right?" I asked her.

"Yea, unless my coach cancels which happens occasionally." Santana explained.

"Oh, I was hoping you could hear me sing sometime after school, but I guess that won't be-."

"What about now?" She asked. I laughed it off. Now? I hadn't warmed up, I hadn't done my scales, and my room wasn't that big. She'd be able to watch me without the anything in the way. That's too invasive, too personal.

"No way." I said.

"Why not? I'll close my eyes." Santana teased, but I wasn't taking the bait. "It's okay, don't worry about it. I understand being nervous about some things."

"You do?" I questioned.

"Of course. I'm not invincible you know. I've been hurt before, I've been scared before." Santana admitted. "Just remember that…with me, it's easy. I mean you and I aren't really that different."

"Except you're popular, athletic, outgoing, extroverted, humorous-."

"Okay so we are sort of different." She said with a grin. "It's like that _U2 _song. _We're one but we're_-."

"_Not the same_." I finished for her.

"Tomorrow I want to show you something." Santana said. "At school, um what time do you get there?"

"7:30 usually." I told her.

"Well get there at 7:15. Meet me in the art room."

"This sounds top secret, do I need to bring a gun?" I joked.

"Maybe, or you could just bring yourself." Santana said with a smile. "Maybe after tomorrow morning you'll see how similar you and I really are."

**So what do ya think?**


	12. Vulnerable

**I am astonished by the reviews and the follows and favorites, you all are amazing. I'm having so much fun writing this and I'm glad you guys are supporting me through the way. Anyway, here the next chapter, I had fun writing so I hope you have fun reading.**

Rachel's POV:

I showed up in the art room. It was quiet and peaceful and I wondered why I ever chose the auditorium as my safe place and not here. I wish that I had been a visual artist, I didn't matter which medium, I just always thought that working with my hands to create a masterpiece would be phenomenal.

None of that mattered, I was here to find Santana, but when I walked in the room, she wasn't there. Was this some kind of joke? A small part of me always wondered if this was some prank, something elaborate that Quinn had planned and forced Santana to go along with it. It didn't seem that crazy when I thought about it last night, after Santana left my house.

Still a mystery.

"Hey, you showed." Santana said coming out of the back room. She was carrying a large board, with a piece of paper clipped to it. I looked and saw a magnificent drawing of a raven. The colors were dark but something about it seemed peaceful. It was done in charcoal and I even saw that Santana had a streak of the black on her check, presumably from her work.

"You didn't think I would?" I asked. Santana didn't respond, instead she eyed her art piece in front of her. I decided to say something else, forcing her to talk. "You did that?" Which sounded a lot dumber when I noticed the signature in the left hand corner that read distinctly: _Santana Lopez_.

"Yea, but that's not what I wanted to show you. Hang on." She went into the backroom. I watched her until she was out of sight and then my eyes went back to the raven. I wondered how long it took her. I wondered if she was putting it up for sale, because in truth, I think my fathers would spend no less than $1000 on something like that.

I waited patiently until Santana came back out, with a large folder sealed by only a string which she unraveled before my eyes. It felt like Christmas. I felt like maybe I was going to be blown away, and then the pictures fell in front of my eyes.

And I was. I was blown away.

The pictures looked like they belonged in _National Geographic_. Like people would put these pictures on their ceilings and stare at them in the middle of the night hoping that they could take them away.

Many of the photos were of open fields, animals, unpaved roads, and…Quinn. "Sorry, you don't have to look at those." She said trying to push away the pile of pictures that were exclusively of Quinn. I grabbed one before she could move it. It was a black and white photograph, Quinn was wearing jean shorts, and she was looking over her shoulder so only her back was exposed. She wasn't wearing a shirt, her back was bare and her eyes made her look completely vulnerable

"This is amazing." I mumbled unable to keep my eyes off the picture. I always knew that Quinn was beautiful but this had reached a different level of beauty. "How'd you get her to look like this?"

"What do you mean? Look like what?" Santana questioned.

"Like she was completely under your control." I explained. Santana paused and looked at the picture, like she was going back to the very moment that it was taken.

"I don't know, maybe she was just feeling particularly nice that day." Santana said with a shrug.

"No, she trusts you more than you think." I started. "Do you take these photos for fun or what?"

"You promise not to laugh?" I nodded even as she was asking the question. "Well I sort of want to go to art school. It's been my dream for awhile, but my parents don't know. Actually…no one knows except…_you_."

"I promise not to tell. I swear you don't have to threaten me or anything. Cross my heart hope to-." She began laughing before I could even finish. "What?"

"Don't worry about it, eerily enough, I trust you."

…

Santana's POV:

"Can we talk?" I asked Quinn as I intercepted her before she could reach the cheerleading locker room.

"Yep, come on it." I rolled my eyes and grabbed her arm before she could even think about leading me in there. Even after soccer practice I sometimes had to change in my own little corner to avoid seeing some of the other girls naked. The cheerleading locker room was not exactly my safe place.

"Quinn stop." I warned her. She huffed in annoyance and shoved me into our math classroom.

"What's up?" Quinn asked.

"It's about Rachel." I started.

"What about her? Oh please don't tell me she found out about this-." Quinn grabbed my dick without warning and I nearly knocked over the desk behind me in surprise. Quinn released her hand and smiled. "Jumpy are we?"

"She didn't find out, I just want to know if you could call off the slushies on her." Quinn crossed her arms over her chest and scuffed.

"Not a chance." She replied.

"Why not? What do you have against her?"

"Other than the fact that she's trying to steal my best friend away from me? Oh, nothing." I rolled my eyes. Why did I even bother? If I really wanted to I could scare people into leaving Rachel alone, but I had been trying to avoid conflict since Sarah and I were having problems right now. "Plus, I don't like her. I think she's just using you to become popular, and god forbid she finds out about _you-know-what_." Quinn took a step closer, completely invading my personal space and pulling my shirt, and consequently, my body flush against her. "It's a big secret Santana." Quinn whispered in my ear. "I really fucking _huge_ secret." I hated that she was playing with my emotions. I hated that I let her.

When I heard the door open I flinched. I wasn't expecting any sort of company right now. I wasn't totally turned on, but I was grateful that my special underwear would conceal anything. I looked towards the door and saw Rachel standing there with a very confused and worried look on her face.

"Is everything okay?" Rachel asked looking directly at me.

I knew for a fact that I must have looked guilty as all hell, and probably shameful too. "It's fine dwarf, just leave us-." I brushed by Quinn and Rachel as I walked down the hallway. I just wanted to be alone for a second. I needed time to think.

"Hey Santana, are you okay?" I didn't realize that I was outside until I felt the cold wind on my face, shattering any hope that I had of making it home unscathed.

"I'm fine." My breathing was irregular, and if I hadn't just pressed the button to unlock my car door, I was sure that the entire universe could hear my heart beating. I got into my car and Rachel got in too. We sat there for a second, unmoving and silent. "I'm not fine."

"I know."

"It's Quinn." I told her.

"I know." She replied. "She wants something more from you, and you don't want to give in. There more she pushes the more it feels like maybe you should just let her have her way, because what could you lose? You'd still be friends, nothing would change except you wouldn't feel right." I wanted to open my mouth and tell Rachel that she was a damn genius, but I also wanted to smack her for being so damn smart.

"How'd you know all that?" I asked.

"I could tell from the picture." Rachel said quietly. "A part of her is in love with you, you do realize that right?" I nodded. "But the other part of her wants to use you. She can be cruel and not just to losers at school, but she's cruel to you."

"I know that." I said.

"So then why do you let her do that to you?" Rachel questioned.

"Because I deserve it." I told her. "Sometimes I want people to just hurt me. Everyone doesn't have to be so supportive all the time. Everyone doesn't have to pretend like I'm perfect, because I'm not. And when I get tired of hating myself…I just want someone else to take over."

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you think.**


	13. May I?

**You guys are the bomb, seriously, you all rock. Read and Enjoy. This is what I'd like to call a filer chapter, but I still think it's important to the story.**

Santana's POV:

I felt weird after that day in the car. I flinched every time I was near anyone, and I avoided Quinn for a solid two days, until I called up Dr. March and requested an appointment today. She said she could meet me right that moment, and I was quick to drive to her office.

I had a lot I wanted to get off my chest, there was more that I actually needed too. I sat down on the couch and then stood, turning away from her and staring out the window. It was dark outside, Dr. March made a special appointment for me. I know I was one of her vital clients, and she probably would've driven out to my house if I really needed her to. "I made a mistake."

"What kind of mistake, Santana?" How was I supposed to go about this? Dr. March wasn't supposed to judge, but she's human, and I know she would. The things I'd done were…appalling. I didn't know how to say it. "I heard about your soccer wins, you are blossoming into quite the athlete." She was trying to get something out of me. She thought that she could ease me into things, but it wasn't working.

"I don't want to talk about soccer…I want to talk about…" I took a deep breath. "Quinn, Britt, and I were having a sleepover." I started. "Britt sat on my lap and I…_it_ got hard. I didn't mean for that to happen, I didn't want it to."

"It's your bodies natural reaction. You are attracted to females Santana, sometimes you will get aroused by your female friends." Dr. March reminded me. "So what did you do when you got this erection?"

"I ran to the bathroom. I tried to will it away but…"

"If you touched yourself then that's nothing to be ashamed of." She assured me.

"I tried to, but Quinn came in, and she got rid of it for me."

"Orally?" Dr. March questioned.

"No, just with her hand." I said running my hand through my hair. "I let her do it twice, in the bathroom and then in the cheerleading locker room at school. And it felt good both times…and I hated myself afterwards."

"Why did you hate yourself if it felt good?"

"Because it felt dirty too!" I snapped. Why doesn't she understand? She is supposed to be the one person in my life who actually understands me. "I don't want to do things with Quinn, but I get urges and I know she'd touch me if I let her, and then _it_ would go away."

"Who else are you talking to?" Dr. March asked. "You have Quinn and Brittany, but I think there's someone else." I was taken aback, how on earth could she know that?

"Her name's Rachel." I told her.

"And you're just friends?" Dr. March questioned.

"We're not even that but…she's nice to me, and for some reason she can read me like a damn book."

"And that worries you?"

"It terrifies me." I told her. "It's scares me so damn much."

…

Rachel's POV:

I needed to see her. After that talk in the car, I felt like there was too much more left unsaid. She was hurting, but she hadn't even looked at me since Tuesday, so how could I even begin to fathom how to help her? I had my father drop me off, it was past nine o'clock and I told him that I would sleep at Santana's house even though I was almost positive that she'd probably kick me out and I might end up sleeping on the sidewalk tonight.

A part of me said it was worth it. The other part of me said I was being an idiot.

I walked up to her front door and knocked. Then I rang the doorbell. Then I knocked again. No answer. I reached for the doorknob and turned it. Fortunately it was unlocked.

First I'd like to defend myself. I am not a trespasser, but Santana's car was right out front, and I really wanted to talk to her, so I walked inside. "Santana!" I yelled looking through the kitchen first. I didn't hear a sound.

I was about to turn around and leave when I heard a muffled groan from upstairs. I walked up to Santana's door and knocked. "Santana, are you in there? Are you okay?" I asked. There was shuffling on the other side of the door, a lot of shuffling, but after about a minute the door was opening and Santana was standing in front of me.

There was a bead of sweat rolling down her cheek and her hair was pulled up into a messy bun. Maybe she had a late practice and she'd just gotten back, because she still looked slightly out of breath. "Hi, um…what are you doing here?" She took a step back and let me walk in. I stopped when I saw how ruffled her covers were on her bed.

"I just stopped by to see how you were doing. I'm sorry I let myself in." I told her.

"It's fine." She said before walking over and sitting down on her bed. "About Tuesday…" She started. "I poured it on a little strong, I was being dramatic and-."

"You were being honest." I told her. "You don't have to be ashamed. It's okay to feel strange things sometimes. It happens to everyone. And I'm not asking you to explain anything to me. You don't have to." I assured her.

"I don't express my feelings well through talking." She told me before walking over to her closet and pulling out a shoebox. She took a camera out and put the strap around her neck. "Do you mind if I just…" She didn't finish her sentence. She was already in her creative zone. She was snapping a picture of something outside of her window and I smiled knowing that this is what truly calmed her down.

"This is sort of peaceful." I said. She chuckled and continued taking pictures of regular things in her room. "Where are your parents?" I asked. I guess I was a moment too soon because I heard the garage door open and voices entering the house. "Should I go down and introduce myself?"

"No, they give me a lot of space; you don't have to do that." She assured me. I was thankful because I was not ready to put on my brightest smile and act cheerful, while standing there awkwardly. I rather enjoyed resting my head on my hands and laying on Santana's messy, yet comfortable, bed.

I thought about earlier, and how I heard that muffled groan from upstairs. What was Santana doing? Her computer was right on her bed, and her bed was messy…was she? No. It was possible, but I hardly imagine that Santana would need to resort to touching herself, she could have anyone she wanted.

"May I?" Santana asked kneeling on the bed in front of me. Her camera was raised and pointed directly at me .

"Um…do I fix up my hair or-." She laughed and took a picture without even warning me. "Hey!"

"Don't worry." Santana said taking another. She reached out her hand pushed my hair back behind my ear. "Just keep looking at me." That wasn't hard, not in the slightest. Santana was easy to watch, she smiled occasionally, but I didn't ask why. I felt incredibly comfortable, even under her lens.

She moved closer to me, she was almost leaning over me at this point, and I didn't care. "Do I look okay?" I asked her.

"You look amazing." She told me letting the camera fall against her stomach. "Sorry." She whispered looking down at her covers. "Are you staying over tonight?" She asked. "I mean only if you want to."

"Only if you want me to." I told her.

"Yea you should stay." She said. "Would you mine wearing some of my clothes to school tomorrow?" I wanted to tell her that I would actually prefer wearing her clothes everyday, but I kept that to myself.

"Yea that'd be fine." She smiled and went to grab pajamas for me. She tossed them to me and for the first time in my life I did something incredibly bold. I pulled my shirt over my head, right in front of Santana. Her eyes grew wider by the second. She gazed at my stomach for a moment and then my chest and then she rushed to her bathroom.

What was with her? She seemed so collected earlier, but then suddenly she just freaks out. There was more to Santana Lopez. More than soccer. More than popularity. Certainly more than her breakdown in the car two days ago.

And I was going to find out.

**Wouldn't it be easier if Rachel just went for it? Yes it would, but is that going to happen? Not yet. Review please. **


	14. Bill Nye

**Thank you for the love and support. I'm forever grateful for everyone who enjoys the slow build-up. Santana is obviously very conflicted, but as the story starts developing more she'll learn more about herself with the help of others around her.**

Santana's POV:

Again I found myself behind the curtains. It was peaceful back there, perfect actually. I should spend every morning here. A part of me dreading going through the day anyway, I was struggling with staying awake, I was struggling with caring about school. There were a lot of things on my mind. Soccer and Quinn just to name two.

Rachel to name a third.

Even if I didn't want to think about her someone else brought her to my attention. My father spent three and a half hours talking _at_ me about how having a friend like Rachel wasn't a good idea. He thought my secret was going to get out, and as much as he loves me and accepts me, he's terrified about what will happen if someone else doesn't.

My mom just wanted to know why she was in my room with the door closed. She was convinced that we were fooling around. And even though I yelled at her and told her she was out of her mind, I wasn't exactly opposed to the idea. I know I've gotten hard more than a couple of times just because of Rachel, and I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

Dammit, this was too much thinking. I was supposed to be relaxing. I took a deep breath and paused when I heard one key come from the piano. I stood up and walked over to the curtain, waiting there until I heard a simple melody played. I brushed the curtains to the side and peered ahead at the piano.

I could barely see the brunette sitting there playing from where I stood. I smiled at the sight of her. I smiled because I knew she couldn't see me, and all of her reserve was gone. What I wasn't expecting was the beautiful voice that forced all my weight onto my toes and glued my eyes to her.

_Stay here darlin'  
Oh how your hands feel so right  
And keep me warm all through the night_

Sing to me sweetly  
I'll shut these sore eyes  
And carry me on to the night

I've got this ghost that just won't let go  
You've got a way to soothe my soul 

If I could even utter a word right now I wouldn't. I knew Rachel said she was a singer, but this? No, she was a performer. She was perfect. Her voice was magical. She was beautiful, breathtaking, all of the above. There was nothing I could do or say.

So I waited and watched her walk away.

…

"Hi San." Brittany said looping her arm with mine. "Is everything okay with you?" She asked.

"What? Of course it is, why?" I questioned.

"I dunno, Quinn thinks there's something wrong. She says you've been avoiding her…and I've noticed that-." She stopped suddenly. It took me a moment to register that we were at her locker. She opened it on the second try and then returned to what she was saying. "You and Quinn have been sort of off for weeks, and she told me what happened."

"She told you?" I asked even though I think Brittany had made it pretty clear.

"You haven't had sex right?" Brittany asked with a worried expression.

"No! Did Quinn tell you that?" I asked in a hushed voice.

"No, I was just making sure. I don't want her to hurt you." Brittany said. "I know that you like to be all tough, and that's your thing on the soccer field, but I also know that you're sensitive when it comes to…_you know_." She took a deep breath and gave me a small smile. "Just promise that if you're thinking of doing something like sexual, you'll do it sober, and with someone who'll care for you."

"Yea." I said.

"Quinn won't care for you." Brittany told me without a second thought.

"I know."

"Okay, I'm done being your mom now. We have chem now, wanna go?" She grabbed her last book and I close her locker for her.

"Yep let's go."

…

Rachel's POV:

Chemistry is not my strong subject. Neither is math. I guess it was sort of an ironic sort of happening that Santana was amazing at both. "Hey Santana…" She looked up from her book and grinned at me. She had her legs up on the table in front of her, her camera was hanging loose around her neck, and she didn't look like she was in the slightest rush to go to practice. "Don't you have practice now?"

"It was cancelled. Coach's son broke his arm falling off some bleachers and she had to split. What's up?" How was she able to read me that easily, I wondered to myself.

"Um…I sort of need a favor from you." I started hoping that she wouldn't run away at the first sign of me asking. She folded the corner of the page in the book she was so eagerly reading a few moments ago and looked up at me, waiting for me to go on. "I missed a day of school last week, and we did a partner lab…I was wondering if you would help me do the lab today. If you don't want to-."

"Sure, no problem." She was already heading to the chemistry room, and it took me a solid 5 seconds to catch onto the fact that I wouldn't even have to beg.

By the time I walked in the room, she was already setting the lab up. I had no idea how she was able to remember the exact steps but I didn't question it. We took turns adding the chemicals into the beaker, but I made her deal with all things fire related because that always made me nervous. "You're like a scientific genius." I told her as we waited for the beaker to heat up.

"Like Bill Nye?" She questioned with a grin. "And no I'm not; I just know a lot about biology and chemistry, blame my parents."

"So why don't people know you're a dork?" I asked her.

"Because they never see me in my glasses." She said with a smirk. She starred at me from across the lab table and walked over so that we were side by side. I tried to focus on the lab at hand, but her arm was against mine and I could feel her eyes lingering on me. "I heard you singing earlier, in the auditorium."

"Ouch, that's embarrassing." I said coving my face in embarrassment. Moments later she removed my hands gently.

"No, you were amazing." She said leaning against the table and staring at me until I was forced to look at her. "I could listen to you forever." I've had moments like that. Moments where you say the right thing, but for the love of God, you wish you hadn't. I could see it on Santana's face, it slipped, and she wished she could take it back a million times over.

"So we can start recording the results now." I said forcing the subject change in an attempt to make Santana feel comfortable again.

"Okay." She's the scribe while I announce the different changing occurring in the beaker in intervals of time. It didn't take long to finish and clean up either. Once everything was properly put up and organized Santana plopped down on a stool and fiddled with her camera.

"Thank you again for helping." I don't know why I kissed the corner of her mouth, but I did, and I couldn't take it back. She was shocked, but my heart rate was absolutely off the charts. What was I doing? Santana must think I'm a freak. "If there's something I could do to help you…I mean anything, just let me know." I told her.

"Sure thing." She said. I reached out and pulled Santana's camera over her neck. "What are you doin?" She asked watched as I leveled the camera so that it was looking directly at her.

"I wanna take a picture." I said.

For a moment everything stayed still. For a moment, when she was looking at her through the lens I could see every part of her. Beauty, wonder, imagination, intelligence, trust, worry, vulnerability and assurance.

But nothing stood out more then the slight quiver in her eyes. Nothing stood out more than the fear I saw as I pressed down on the button.

I examined the picture for a brief moment. "What is it?" Santana asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Um…nothing." I lied. "I'll see you tomorrow."

**Review you amazing people.**

**p.s. The song that Rachel was singing is called 'Sing to Me Sweetly' by Little Brutes **


	15. What am I afraid of?

**Thanks for the review/favorites/follows, you guys keep me writing. **

Santana's POV:

I hated myself right now. I hated how hard I got just at the thought of Rachel. I don't know what it was about her. I mean she was clearly off limits, and all my life I always just assumed that I would like blondes, but I guess that had to do with the fact that I used to get hard only because of Quinn and Brittany.

I also felt kind of stupid. Quinn had practically begged to suck my cock, but I was too much of an idiot to let her do it. God, what I would do to have someone relieve this tension. I wish the roles were switched, I wish Rachel was in Quinn's place, ready and willing to get on her knees for me.

What was I thinking?

I was being immature and moronic, and neither of those attributes were going to help me get rid of this bulge between my legs. I got under my covers and pulled down my underwear. The relief I felt was unreal. Touching myself this time was easy, and I didn't know if that was good or bad.

I didn't realize it was possible for me to get harder, but I did once I thought about what would happen if Rachel was the one running her hands up and down my dick. She had pretty small hands, I wonder if she would have to use both of her hands to fit around my dick completely.

"Fuck." I muttered. I knew I was getting close and I was too weak in the knees to even think about getting up and grabbing tissues.

My door flung open and in came Quinn. She was blabbering on about some cheerleader who was pissing her off, and I slammed my head against my headboard when I sat up and stared at her. "What the fuck are you doing?" My face must have been as red as Quinn's Cheerio uniform, but she hadn't noticed that I was in the middle of getting myself off right now.

"Talking to you, moron. What are you-…" A grin spread across her face. "Lift up the cover." She commanded.

"No." I told her.

"Okay." She said slowly walking over and jumping on my bed. She laid down next to me and smirked. "Finish yourself, baby." She whispered in my ear. "I know you're still hard, I can see." She bit her bottom lip and smiled. "Go on pretend I'm not here." The thought crossed my mind, for a brief second. I thought that maybe my conscious would let me get away with this. I told myself I wouldn't let Quinn touch me, but that didn't mean I couldn't touch myself, even if she was right here.

"No, it's not gonna happen." I told her. She grabbed the cover and pulled it off me, revealing me completely. I hurried and pulled on my underwear even though the discomfort of the slight precum made me feel a little strange.

"Shit San." Quinn said. "When are you gonna let me wrap my mouth around that?"

"How about never." I told her as I stood up and walked over to my sink.

"Ever thought about letting me ride you?" Quinn asked from my bed.

"Yea I've thought about it." I told her truthfully. "But sometimes I think about doing crystal meth and then I think mmm…better not." Quinn laughed and so did I.

"You did not just quote _Pitch Perfect_."

"Nope, I think I did." And there were a few other things that I needed to take care of before today was over with.

…

"Are you okay?"

"No." I said without blinking. "No I'm not and I know what I need to do."

"What's that?" Dr. March asked me with worried eyes. "Santana?"

"I want to take the meds. The ones that make me stop having…I don't want to get aroused like that anymore. Just give them to me and I'll get out of your hair." I told her.

"Not all of your issues come from your penis, Santana. It's deeper than that." She assured me. "And I will support you no matter what, if you want the medication then I will write a prescription, but I want you to think about it. What brought this on so suddenly? Did something happen today?"

"Yes, and I don't need to think about this. Please, just give me the medication. It'll make everything a lot easier."

…

Rachel's POV:

When I saw her today she look looked like a ghost. She sat next to me in Chemistry because Brittany wasn't here today, but she didn't say anything past hello when I saw her. And once we got started on the lab, she started to make little mistakes. "Santana, is everything okay?"

"I just feel sort of tired." She said weakly. "Sorry." I decided to take over the lab, and she didn't even protest. She ran her hands through her hair and rested against the table.

"Is it soccer? Maybe you shouldn't practice today." I suggested.

"I dunno, coach would be pissed." She was so quiet right now, I wondered why I was the only person noticing that she was acting differently. "I think it's these meds I'm taking."

"What type of meds?" To be fair I knew it wasn't my place, but for some reason worry overtook reason in my mind. "I'll take you to the nurse, come on." She didn't budge, not until her eyes went black for a split second and she nearly fell out of her chair. I grabbed onto her wrist and she composed herself and let me hold onto her until we made it to the bathroom.

"You can go back to class, I'm fine." I followed her into the bathroom, even though I knew she didn't want me there. Something told me to follow her, something told me that this had to do with the fear I saw in that picture yesterday.

She was afraid of something, but how to I get that across to her? How do I tell her that I was able to read her like a book, without offending her? How do I say, _I care about you more than I should_, without scaring her away?

"You're not fine." I told her watching as she placed both hands on the sink, gripping it tightly. "And I'm not leaving you."

"Why?" She asked turning around and facing me.

"Why, what?" I questioned.

"Why aren't you leaving?" She asked like the answer would be simple. It was like she was asking why people talked or why bird flew, there was nothing to say, I had no response. "Do you want something from me?" She asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"No." I said taking a step closer.

"Are you going to hurt me?" I shook my head no. "Seriously, because I think Quinn's hurting me, and all I have left is Brittany, so if you're going to hurt me just tell me now because my heart can't take it."

"I won't hurt you." I promised her.

"Yes you will." She whispered. "I know it."

"What makes you so sure of that? You don't even know me." I reminded her. "Everyone you know sees you and sees a confident girl with astonishing potential. I see the same thing, except I can see the façade you're putting on. I can see through it."

"Oh yeah, and what do you see?"

"Fear."

"Really?" She was getting angry. I was challenging her and she didn't like it, but she wasn't willing to back down. "And what am I afraid of?"

"I don't-."

"What the hell do I have to be afraid of?!" It took me a moment to realize that she was falling, it took a little longer to register that I needed to catch her.

**Was that cliffhanger rude? I feel like that was a little rude. And yes, I know that Quinn's pretty awful in this story, but I needed a bad guy, to be fair I actually love Quinn as a character, so for fans of her this story does not reflect my opinion of her in anyway. **


	16. Self Control

**Here you go. This chapter is all from Santana's POV.**

Santana's POV:

I woke up in my bed. I was cold for a few moments and then terribly hot. I wanted to take the covers off but I could sense someone else's presence in the room. I opened my eyes and saw that it was only Dr. March. She was sitting in my desk chair reading a book. I cleared my throat and rested on my elbows. "Hi." I said.

"How are you feeling?" She asked empathetically.

"I dunno, I don't even know what happened. My head hurts like a bitch though." I needed an _Advil_ and pronto.

"That's because you passed out and slammed your head into the floor of the bathroom. You should see the bruise on that girl's hip from her trying to break your fall." My eyes went wide. That girl? What girl?

"What are you talking about?"

"Rachel, the girl who was in the bathroom with you when you passed out. Which you've conveniently left out of our conversations. You should've seen her when they were giving you stitches yesterday." I threw the covers off me and ran over to my bathroom mirror.

I examined the damage with a grimace. There had to be at least twenty stitches along my hairline. That must have been some sort of crazy fall. "What the hell, I don't understand when this happened."

"Okay, tell me what's the last thing you remember." I thought back to how I ended up in my bed. Something about Quinn, she was over here and pissing me off, and then…nothing.

"Quinn coming over." I told Dr. March.

"That was three days ago." She said leaning up against the threshold of my bathroom door. "I think you need more rest, I'll go downstairs and tell Rachel to come back tomorrow-."

"Wait, Rachel's here?" I asked looking down at what I was wearing. "And she was at the hospital too?" Was I in one of those stupid robs that barely covered anything. What if Rachel saw, what if my parents accidently let slip as to why I was on that medication?

"Don't worry, all Rachel knows is you fainted." Dr. March assured me.

"Can I talk to her?" I asked.

"I don't know, can you?" I was not in the mood for Dr. March to be all sassy, she could save that for another day. "Just to let you know, you're not on the medication right now." I walked over and fell face first on my bed, groaning in frustration. "It's not safe for you."

"I don't care." I said.

"Well you should." She informed me. "Do you want me to let Rachel up?" I nodded and waited for Dr. March to leave to let out a sigh of relief. Well at least I still had my tight underwear on, under these boxers otherwise I wouldn't even think to let Rachel come up to my room.

The door opened slowly, I could wear Rachel's light footsteps approaching, but I just stayed in my position, face down waiting for her to do something. "Santana." I was pushing my body up so I could face her but her arms gripped me before I could say or do anything. "I'm so happy that you're okay." She said as she pulled back. I smiled and sat up completely, mirroring Rachel's posture, and letting my feet dangle over the edge of my bed.

"What happened in the bathroom?" I decided it would be less painful if she just told me now. No beating around the bush, no shying away from the truth.

"You went in the bathroom because you felt sick, and then you asked me if I would ever hurt you." She stopped and looked me in the eyes. "And I said I wouldn't, and I told you that maybe you're afraid of something, and then you got upset and…fainted." I nodded, that sounded just like something I would do. Act like an idiot and hurt Rachel in the process.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"What? Me? Yea I'm fine…a-are you?" I looked down at the floor. I felt fine, my memories were a little hazy but physically everything seemed normal.

"Your hip, did you get hurt when I crushed you?" I asked standing up and bracing myself for how she was going to respond. "Let me see." I demanded. Rachel stood up and lifted her shirt slightly, so I could make out the purplish bruise on her hip. "Oh Jesus, I can't believe I did that!"

"You didn't mean to." Rachel said letting her shirt fall back down to her side.

"But I hurt you. I probably freaked the hell out over nothing, talking about how I was afraid you were going to hurt me and look! I'm the one who hurt you." I fell back on my bed, face down again, and Rachel laughed. "It's not funny." I muttered into the covers.

"Yes-…" She grabbed my shoulder and flipped me over to my back. "It is." I didn't know what was happening until she'd straddled my body and I couldn't move or breathe. Thank god her knees were on either side of my stomach because if she'd moved lower she would've felt me growing in an instant. "You should relax."

"W-what are you doing?" I asked her.

"Nothing, I'm just sitting here." She said with a light chuckle. "Why does this make you so uncomfortable?" How was I supposed to answer that? _Oh maybe it has to do with the fact that my dick was growing harder by the second and I was trying to avoid a lifetime of humiliation_. "Have you ever…_you know_?" This was completely inappropriate, what was she doing?

"N-no, Rachel get off me." I told her trying to keep my voice down.

"Relax I was kidding." She looked confused when I lifted her up and pushed her away from me. She laid on her side, watching me as I paced back and forth. I made sure to face away from her, I didn't need her seeing too much of me. "I didn't know." She said quietly.

"You didn't know what?"

"That you were shy." She said trying not to smile. "People around school talk as you might imagine."

"What do they say?" I asked. I sat down in my desk chair and rested my feet on my bed.

"That you get around. That you you've gone through the whole cheer squad and that Quinn is your favorite girl to hook up with because there are no strings attached." I just sat there and stared at the wall beside me, furrowed eyebrows and no expression.

"That's bullshit."

"So why'd you let the rumors circulate?" Rachel asked. "Because hooking up with people makes you cool?"

"I never said that." I told her.

"You might as well have." She replied with a shrug.

"Why are you pushing this?" I asked her. Rachel paused and pulled off her shoes.

"I'm trying to figure out what makes you tick." She stated simply. "You're complex, you're different…it's challenging-."

"I'm not a board game." I told her.

"I know." She watched me for a moment and then looked away. "I'm gonna pick you apart." She said with a grin. "I don't care if you think you're this complicated person, I don't care if you have secrets and hopes and wishes. Everyone comes down to two things eventually, everyone only wants two things."

"Really? People are that simple?" I asked with an arched eyebrow. "What are the two things?"

"Money, which based on this amazing house you already have." She paused and pushed her hair back behind her ear. "And sex."

"Are you rich, Rachel?"

"I'm well off." She replied.

"Then don't reprimand me for wanting sex."

"I'm not reprimanding or judging. I know I want sex just as much as you do." She bit her bottom lip and looked at me with a glint in her eyes.

"So what's stopping you?" I asked daring her to speak up.

"I have self control." She said without even blinking.

"What does it take for you to lose control then?" She just smiled and put back on her shoes. "Where are you going?" I asked her.

"Home." She said. "You rest up now, I'll see you tomorrow." And just like that she was gone, and not a second later I found myself in my shower, turning on the cold water and trying to think of anything else but Rachel.

**Review.**

**Also I realized I made the mistake of calling Quinn the bad guy, it's more like she gets in the way occasionally, but she's misunderstood, and I'll get into that later on. **


	17. She Ran

**Brace yourself, everybody.**

Rachel's POV:

Apparently things were awkward between us. Apparently it's inappropriate to mess around with one of the most popular girls in school. Apparently I messed this whole thing up. I looked across the aisle in the chemistry room and tried to get Santana to look at me too. But she was busy with helping Brittany on their lab and as I waited for her to finish there wasn't a thing I could do.

Unless I just interrupted her which, frankly, I was sort of good at doing. I walked over and stood on the other side of Santana's and Brittany's lab table. 'Hi Rachel." Brittany said with a grin, she tuned and looked at Santana before frowning and nudging her in the side. "Did you forget your manners?"

"Hi Rachel." Santana mumbled as she added HCL to her solution.

"God, what is your deal?" Brittany asked Santana who didn't even bother to answer. "How is your day going Rachel?" Brittany asked.

"Things are going pretty well." I replied. "The bruise on my hip seems to be going away." Santana looked up from her beaker, looking at me through her protective goggles. She didn't say anything but I could see her entire body tense up from what I'd said.

"What happened to your hip?" Brittany questioned slowly.

"Santana fell on top of me." I said.

"_On top_ of you?" Brittany asked with a giggle. Santana nudged and glared at her, I smiled. What was she being so darn shy about? "So Santana bruised you when she was on top of you?" Now Brittany and I were laughing out loud and Santana's face was getting redder by the moment.

"Shut up." Santana muttered.

"Would you relax San?" Brittany got behind her friend and started giving her a massage. Santana tried not to smile, but apparently Brittany's hands worked like magic because Santana finally relaxed and let out a happy groan as she closed her eyes briefly and practically melted before my eyes. "I take it, it feels good."

"It feels really good." She responded. Brittany stopped and wrapped her arms around Santana's neck, standing up on her tip-toes and kissing Santana's cheek. "B…come on." Santana said pulling away from the contact. "Sorry, I'm just kinda jumpy."

"It's okay." Brittany said. Santana finished up the lab in silence while Brittany and I somehow got on the topic of toothpicks by the end of it. The bell rang and Brittany had to run off to her next class, but Santana and I took our time. We had a free period.

I walked with her to her locker even though I was relatively certain that she didn't want me following her, but nevertheless, she didn't protest.

"So I'm going to your soccer game on Friday…" I said hoping that would get her to cheer up.

"I'm not playing, I missed too many practices." She said solemnly. "You can wear Sarah's number if you want."

"No, I'll still wear your number." She tried to hide it but I could still see a smile on her face. She opened her locker and laughed.

"Why would you do that?" She asked curiously.

"Because I like you."

…

Santana's POV:

Quinn had cornered me in the bathroom, she was glaring at me like I'd killed her dog or something, and there was nothing more I wanted to do than to escape this very instant. I had an hour left in the school day and then I was allowed to watch practice, but Quinn was making it seem like she was going to stop me from doing any of that. "What?" I asked her. She pressed her hand against the wall behind me and continued glaring. "Seriously, Q-."

"Why the hell didn't you tell me that you busted your head wide open? Why did I have to hear that from Rachel freakin Berry?" I rolled my eyes. Was she being serious? "Why didn't you call me and tell me what was going on? And don't even start about those meds, remember when you took them in 8th grade, you were a mess."

"Let's talk about this later." I suggested.

"How about now?" She said with budging. "Why were you taking those meds? What's wrong with getting a little riled up sometimes?"

"Maybe it's okay for you, because it doesn't _show_." I snapped at her. She grabbed my shirt and pushed me back against the wall. She was pushing her hand into my boxers, but I grabbed her hand and shoved her away. "Just because you're fucking horny all the time doesn't mean I am."

"You _are_." She said coldly.

"You're a whore Quinn." I don't know where it came from but I was shocked when I said it, but not shocked when Quinn smacked me.

"I'm not a whore!" She yelled. "Just because you're a fucking prude for God knows what reason, that doesn't make me a whore. Just because I want someone to want me…that doesn't make me a whore." She crossed her arms over her chest and I did the same. "So fuck you Santana." She was crying now and my heart felt like it was going to bleed out and I couldn't do or say anything.

"Everyone in this damn school wants you." I told her after a long and uncomfortable silence.

"Not everyone." She said looking directly in my eyes.

"You're a brat, did you know that? When you don't get what you want you're a bitch to everyone, it's not fair." I ran my hands through my hair and got another good look before I headed for the door. Quinn grabbed my hands and stopped me. "What?"

"You're a toolbag." She said with a smirk. "Now you can leave."

"What? No I'm not!" I defended.

"Yea you are, you think you're so cool with your stupid soccer skills and hot body, and not to mention you sort of revel in the fact that you could have me if you wanted to. Therefore you are a tool." I scuffed at her, because really, what the hell was I supposed to say to that?

"You're such a bitch."

"I know." She said with this little smirk that just read _I'm so much better than you_. "And you know what? You deserve to be punched in the face."

"Do it." I dared her, because I had nothing left to lose, and I knew she would never punch me. What she did do a couple seconds later I did not expect. I heard the bathroom door open and when I looked towards the door, I was absolutely blindsided by the knee I received to the groin.

I was in no way prepared for that. I was in no way ready to be doubled over on the floor, holding myself through my pants and letting out this primitive groan in agony. "Jesus fuck! Quinn!" I could barely breathe and when I looked up towards the door, with half blurred vision, I saw exactly what I didn't want to see.

Ever.

I knew it would come down to this, because of course it would. I was forever destined to be a freak no matter how I masked it. Soccer was my outlet, it made me feel normal, it was something I was actually good at and the one thing that I did where I didn't have to try. I didn't have to hide myself from the spotlight when I was in that uniform. Now everything would change. Now I would be exposed, now I'd have to leave my life here and move to some stupid boarding school on the northeast coast. I'd probably have to wear a uniform, and my father would have to whisper to the headmaster, that I might prefer to wear pants instead of a skirt, like that actually would make me feel more comfortable.

Now I'd have to leave Quinn and Brittany, and Dr. March, all because Quinn wanted to prove some sort of point, which I still felt was unclear. Now things would change, and I absolutely despised change.

Rachel was standing there, Rachel had seen Quinn kick me, Rachel knew.

And she ran.

**Review my loyal and amazing readers. Next Chapter: Confrontations, Crying, Caring.**


	18. Cookie

Santana's POV:

I felt like I was in shock. This must be what that feels like. I felt like someone had taken a razor to my nerve ends, but I also knew that I had to get out of there. I at least got to my knees, I was impressed that I made it that far. Quinn was apologizing and telling me she was sorry over and over again, I started to feel dizzy and irritated so at some point I know I told her to shut up.

I was still holding myself through my pants, I couldn't believe how much that'd hurt. I heard the bathroom door open and I looked up spotting Rachel and Ms. Pillsbury coming in quickly. What the hell? I dropped my hand so they wouldn't see where I was hurting.

"Santana, are you okay?" Ms. Pillsbury asked dropping to my side. I kept my eyes away from hers, this was beyond embarrassing.

"Why'd you have to go and tell on me Berry?" Quinn asked glaring at Rachel.

"Quinn, not another word. Go to Principle Figgins office right now." I'd never heard Ms. Pillsbury be so firm, and I'd never seen Quinn give in so quickly. "Santana, would you like me to call your parents-."

"No." I said getting up abruptly. Ms. Pillsbury watched me as I took a few deep breaths and leaned over the sink. "I'm fine, I just need…I have to use the restroom." That was essentially her cue to leave, which she did, but not before telling me that we could talk about this _incident_ later on in the day if I wanted to.

I rushed into the bathroom stall and unbuckled my pants quickly. I was about to unzip my pants and use the restroom when I realized that Rachel was still here. "Can you go please?" I asked.

"I'm not leaving until I can see that you're okay. So I'll wait." I groaned because, honestly, who was this stubborn? I unzipped my pants and used the restroom, feeling utterly freakish as I stood up and peed.

It didn't matter now, because Rachel knew about my secret, and there was no point in hiding it. I finished and zipped up my pants opening the stale slowly and going to wash my hands. "I'm fine, Quinn just hit me-."

"In your…" Rachel looked down at my crotch. "How?" She asked like I was some sort of anatomy genius and I had all this information in my back pocket. I dried my hands and made sure there were no signs of my watery eyes. No one had to know that anything had occurred in here. "Do other people know?"

I don't know why I snapped? Well technically I do. I snapped because the idea of people finding out about this was _mortifying_ and if Rachel ever opened up her damn mouth about this then I'd be ruined.

I had her against the wall like I'd done this before. I didn't realize how easily I could wrap my fingers around her throat, I didn't know why I didn't squeeze tighter. Why didn't I force her to shut up? "No one knows and you'd better not fucking tell anybody!" The weird part was that I didn't even sound like myself. I sounded like some freakish subhuman beast that had no control over its emotions. "I'll fucking kill you Berry-."

"No." She said pushing my hand away from her neck. "You won't." She assured me. "You're scared of nothing."

"I'm not scared." I said turning around and slamming my fist against the bathroom stall. I was so tired of everyone telling my how _I_ felt. Since when was I an open book.

"You are, and there's nothing to be afraid of." Rachel promised. "Absolutely nothing. I would never betray you Santana. And if you need someone to talk to…I'm here."

"Why aren't you running?" I asked her as I wiped away my tears.

"What?" Her voice was calm and soothing, and I had no idea why she wasn't even the least bit angry right now.

"Earlier I thought you were running away because of what you saw, but you're standing here. You're still here." I sounded stupid, so damn stupid and I didn't know how to correct my words. "Why?"

"Because your anatomy doesn't define you." She said grabbing my wrist. "Do you want a cookie?" I looked at her like she was crazy. My face was a mess from this whole rage of emotions and about 3 minutes ago I was ready to choke Rachel out because I didn't want her to tell people about my secret, and she was offering cookies?

"W-what'd you say?"

"A cookie, do you want one? Kurt grabbed like 6 extras and they're stored in my locker. You like them right?"

"Right." I said trying not to smile. "But uh…I mean, you just found out that I had a dick and all you could think about was cookies?"

"I didn't realize people with dicks didn't eat cookies." She said with a smirk. "Now come on, let me feed you before you run off to practice."

…

Rachel's POV:

She was sort of ridiculous, but in the best way possible. She did all her pregame rituals in my car, she even told me she was wearing her special underwear, which in hindsight made her blush. It'd been a few days since I'd found out about her condition and, frankly, it didn't really bother me.

Okay so she had a penis. Well I have small feet and I have a birthmark on my foot, big deal. I could tell she was still on full alert about the whole thing, because we hadn't uttered one word about it since, but that was okay, it gave me time to think.

Most of my thoughts went to everything from whether Santana wore swim trunks to how big she was, because seriously, sue me for being nosy. But none of that mattered right now. Now we were going up on the bleachers to cheer on the soccer team because of course, Santana still couldn't play from her fainting spell last week.

I was happy that the cheerleaders were on the track today, because I didn't want Quinn to come up here and bother Santana. I know that they haven't talked since the bathroom incident. And besides that, I really wanted to spend time with just Santana, she was really good company.

"Promise not to cheer for Sarah?" She asked with the most adorable pout I've ever seen.

"I promise." I told her as I rubbed my hands over my bare arms. It was chilly out, and even though Santana had told me to wear my jacket I'd forgotten it in my car. Ten minutes into the game and I was shivering. "Santana." I whispered as she clapped for Stacy who'd just earned our team a corner kick. "I'm freezing."

Santana, as she claimed, was a hot-blooded Latina and she told me repeatedly how she didn't need coats to survive. Santana wrapped her arm around my shoulder and rubbed my arm vigorously for a few moments, heating it up just a little. "No." I told her grabbing her left hand. "Like this." I pulled her arm around me so that her arms were on both sides of my body. I could feel Santana tense, maybe she really wasn't comfortable, but she didn't say anything or move.

And then Brooke scored and the crowd went crazy. I was jumping up and down like it was my job. When all the excitement wore down I knew immediately that something was wrong. Santana's body was a few inches from mine and she wasn't saying anything snarky or overly confident about how she should've been the one scoring instead.

She was silent.

"Santana?" I pushed my body back trying to nudge her into saying something.

"Yea." She said.

"Are you okay?" That's when I got my answer, without her even saying a word. I could feel her. I mean I could feel her _condition_ pressing against me. "Yea I guess you are _definitely _okay."

"I'm sorry I…" She tried to pull away but I reached back and grabbed her belt buckle keeping her body close to mine.

"Don't be sorry." I told her. And I'm not stupid or naïve or anything of the sort, I'm well aware that I was causing Santana's body to react like that, and I liked it. It was, in layman's terms, sexy. "Santana, don't be ashamed, it's natural…and let's be honest, I'm pretty hot." I bit my bottom lip and looked over my shoulder at her.

"No, more like sexy." I couldn't believe she was getting riled up right now. This was incredibly erotic.

"Are you saying that just because you're horny?" I asked quietly so no one around us could hear. She didn't answer, but I knew there was a smile on her face right now. "Let's go back to my car." I told her turning around so we were now face to face. "My jacket's in there." I said innocently.

"And you need my help getting it?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No questions." I warned her. "Just come on." I grabbed her hand and led her down the bleachers. She was walking slowly, but she was following, and for some reason she didn't, not even for a second, seem afraid.

**You guys are the best for reading, you'd be even cooler if you continue on down and review. **


	19. Wanna See More?

**20 reviews? Wow guys, I guess you all really did like that last chapter.** **Side note: I've been reading a lot of pezberry on this sight and I've just discovered JesterChester, check out her stories because they are the bomb. My hope is to collab with her on something maybe, so go read her stories, review and tell her how awesome she is.**

Santana's POV:

When we got to Rachel's car she opened the door to her back seat, and bent over trying to locate her jacket. She was doing this on purpose, it was so obvious, and I wondered if she wanted me to do something or just stand there. I leaned against the car, watching as she bent over even further, and I did what I've never done in my entire life. I brushed my hand over my crotch, making it look like an accident even though I knew why I'd done it. It was dark outside, but this was still public, I'd never been this bold. "Do you like what you see?" Rachel asked standing up and fidgeting with the bottom of my t-shirt.

"Yea." I told her without any hesitation.

"Do you wanna see more?" She asked with a playful grin. She didn't exactly wait for me to respond, she just guided me to a seated position in her back seat. My back was pressed up against the opposite car door, while my feet extended all the way across the seat. Rachel straddled my hips and closed the door behind her. "Is this okay?" She asked and I nodded. "You're really quiet." She said.

"I…it's hard to talk when you're…" Rachel scooted forward, grinding her hips against mine. I didn't know if she did it on purpose or not, but I felt like I was going to explode. I grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her lips close to mine, crashing them together without a second thought.

The kiss was sweeter than I anticipated, her tongue was warm and her lips tasted like mint and strawberry and maybe…apple cider? It didn't matter, what mattered was that Rachel Berry was the best kisser on the entire damn planet, and as she continued grinding her hips against mine and her tongue explored my mouth to the fullest, I didn't know which part of my body was happier: my mouth or my dick.

Her hand went under my shirt, grabbing onto my side, feeling, touching, never hesitating and scratching down from my breast to my belt buckle. "Take this off." She demanded, as she started to tug at my buckle. Even though she asked me to do it, she was the one who yanked my belt off. She pulled my shirt over my head and for a moment, she stared. I didn't know where to look so I meddled with her jeans and tried to hide my blush. "She slid down my body, connecting her lips with my collarbone, my chest, my abs, and then the spot just above the waistband of my underwear.

"Rachel?" I said as she was unbuttoning my pants. She stopped and looked up at me.

"Yea." She breathed out.

"I'm not ready for this." I told her honestly. She stopped what she was doing completely, and held my face in her hands. "I'm sorry…but-."

"You don't like me." She said with this horribly dejected look on her face.

"What? No!" I assured her. "It's because _I do like you_. I don't want to mess up and I'm nervous…and I'm also an idiot." I wish it was possible to die of embarrassment because at this point I would have.

"You're not." Rachel said kissing me gently on the lips. "You're just shy and scared, and all of that is okay with me." She said with a small smile. "But maybe you should uhm…" She looked down at my crotch. "Go to the restroom and take care of that, I'll just head back to the game." She kissed me again and opened the door behind her. "You're really cute."

"I am?" I asked even though I felt like an absolute moron when I said it.

"Totally and utterly adorable." She said. "Which is crazy because for such a cute and shy girl, the stuff you have to work with is really _big_."

"I thought it was just sort of average." I said quietly.

"Santana Lopez, you're a fucking stud."

…

Rachel's POV:

Was it okay for me to be in awe of her? I mean really, she's so confident when it comes to everything, except her little condition. And when I say little, I actually mean the opposite.

And maybe I was a little too forward, but I couldn't help myself. She was beyond sexy and I wanted her, but of course I was willing to wait. I didn't understand her to the fullest, but I wanted to try to, and if that meant patience then I was all for it.

I was happy that Santana wasn't up for partying tonight, because it gave us more time to hang out at her house. I didn't even mind that Brittany had invited herself, it seemed like a buffer between Santana and I, which I respected completely.

"We can make cookies!" Brittany exclaimed as we walked into Santana's kitchen. Her dad was asleep but her mom was drinking tea and reading a book at the kitchen table. "Hi mama Lopez, is it okay if we make cookies?"

"Of course." She said without even looking up. "Oh hello there. I take it you're Rachel." I smiled and nodded.

"I hope it's okay that I sleep over tonight." I said modestly.

"Of course it is." She said closing her book. "Santana, would you come here for a second?" I looked over at Santana who looked a little nervous as she left the room and went with her mother.

"Is everything okay with me being here?" I whispered to Brittany who was already pulling out all the ingredients for cookies.

"Yea, her mom is probably just asking about her relationship with you. That's all." I realized that Brittany had no clue that I already knew about Santana's condition, and neither did her mom. Maybe Santana would tell her what happened at school, or maybe she wouldn't. "She's very protective of Sanni after what happened before."

"What do you-?" I didn't get a chance to finish my question because Santana came back in the room with a smile. She swooped by and stole a chocolate chip from Brittany who playfully nudged her arm.

"Stop being greedy Sanni." Brittany said as she worked the ingredients together and started forming the cookie dough. Santana occasionally helped or stole some cookie dough and ate it, but most of the time she was sitting Indian style on the kitchen floor while Brittany and I did all the work.

I scoped the cookie dough onto my finger and walked over to her. "Want some?" I asked. She nodded her head eagerly and stood up. She opened her mouth slightly, and I pressed my pointer finger against her tongue. A moment later, she was sucking on my finger, without breaking eye contact with me. "Stop using your tongue to flirt with me." I told her as she let go of my finger with a wet _pop_.

"I'm not doing anything." She said innocently.

"Liar." I told her pressing my hand against her stomach and pushing her back playfully. "Brittany." I said calling the blond over.

"Yea Rachel." Brittany said happily.

"Do you think Santana is a tease?" I asked keeping my hand on Santana's stomach.

"Don't answer that B-."

"Yea totally. She doesn't know it though, but like half of the cheerleading squad wants to sleep with her." Brittany said without even blinking. "Even I would sleep with her." She added before turning around and checking on the cookies again.

"See, I told you." I said to Santana who just shrugged. "So where am I sleeping tonight?"

"Um…in a bed?" She responded with a smirk.

"By myself?" I asked with a frown.

"I mean yea, you see…I plan on hooking up with Brittany tonight." I thought she was serious for half a second and then she smiled. I gave her a solid punch to her shoulder and we both laughed. "Don't worry, we don't even know what this is." She said reminding me that we weren't exactly more than friends at this point. "But until we find out, let's keep everything platonic. We'll all sleep in my bed tonight."

"Okay, I don't mind that."

"I like you a lot Rachel." She said before looking down at her feet.

"You know what I like a lot?" Brittany said with a giant plate of cookies in her hands. "Cookies." She said walking past both Santana and I and heading up to Santana's room. We exchanged confused glances before bolting up the stairs and making sure we got to Brittany before she took all the good ones.

**I just realized that this little thing about cookies has more continuity than Glee has as a whole. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed it, and don't hate me for taking things slow with Santana and Rachel. **


	20. She Saved Me, She Stayed

**Are you ready? You say you are, but after this chapter, I'll bet you'll have too many questions and not enough answers. **

Santana's POV:

When I awoke I felt like I was in a cloud. It was cheesy and surreal, but everything felt right, everything felt perfect, just like it should be. I rolled over and was immediately met with Rachel's warm smile. "Good morning sunshine." I smiled because, who would've even guessed that Rachel Berry would be laying in my bed right now. I got to wake up to her smile, it was really happening.

Was it supposed to be like this? Was I supposed to feel okay? We almost had sex yesterday and now we were just laying there. I was an idiot for not going all the way with her, but it was also the smartest thing I've ever done. This isn't Quinn here, Rachel is not a safe choice, but she means something. She truly means something and I hope that she's able to understand that.

I looked over my shoulder at the empty spot and ruffled covers on my other side. "Brittany woke up like four hours ago; talking about ducks and bread…I dunno." Rachel said with a smile. "Your mom is making us breakfast, but I got really nervous when she came in here, like when we were cuddling last night you got an…" She lifted up the covers and looked down at my pajama pants.

"That's embarrassing." I muttered before rolling out of the bed.

"No, it's not…it's-it's okay, really." She assured me. I pulled on my sweatshirt and sighed.

"It's weird, talking about it." I told her truthfully. "I mean the only time it was mentioned was when I was going swimming or, buying new clothes, never…like _this_." And I was being serious. Just because Rachel didn't run for the hills, it didn't mean I was any less of a freak. And besides she hadn't seen me yet, there's still time for her to run.

"If you don't want to talk about it then that's okay, but…" Rachel walked over towards me. "Don't be ashamed."

That was easy for her to say. She had nothing to be ashamed about. Even if she was the _loser_ of our school, she still wasn't deformed. She didn't have a genetic mutation that can't be ignored or _fixed_. "Did my mom say what she was making?" I asked her quietly.

"Pancakes." Rachel said with a smile. "Chocolate chip." That sparked my interest even more. I loved pancakes. "Let's go." Rachel said pushing at my shoulders and rushing me down the steps.

We were laughing when we entered the kitchen and my mom already had our plates out for us to take. "Thank you so much Mrs. Lopez." Rachel said. My mom smiled as Rachel sat down, but I went to grab us glasses so we could have orange juice.

"Just call me mom." My mother whispered in my ear followed by one of her signature _I know all_ smiles.

"Keep dreaming." I told her as I sat down next to Rachel. "Did we finish _Funny Girl_ last night?" I knew we started the movie, but I wasn't sure if we all stayed up till the end. I remember Brittany messing with my hair, but nothing after that, so I assumed I was the first one asleep.

"Brittany and I finished it while you were sleeping." Rachel told me. "Then we went through your baby photos, and wrote our names all over your school journals." I laughed because that's totally the kind of trouble that Brittany and Rachel would get into together.

"I'm off to pick up some groceries, do you guys need anything?" My mom asked.

"Nope, bye ma." I told her trying to rush her out. She was making me uncomfortable by looking between Rachel and I numerous times. I know she was happy that I had a new friend, but she didn't have to be so obvious about it.

"Your mom is adorable." Rachel said nudging my side.

"If by adorable you mean annoying then, yes, she is." I said taking a bite of my pancakes. "She's thinks you're cute though."

"What?" Rachel said with a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Yea, yesterday when she took me aside, she told me that you were cute." I explained to her. "But I want to talk to you about something."

"Anything." She responded.

"You and I…" I looked over at her, trying to see how she was reacting. She looked interested and then nervous, and I was sure I looked the same way. "I want something, between us I mean, but…"

"But what?" Rachel asked.

"We _can't_." I told her. "There's a lot of…complicated things that you might not understand-."

"What's to understand Santana? You and I like each other. I'm not after you for some other motive, I _like you_, I like being around you and most of all, I accept you, every part of you. So what's the problem?"

"I don't know if it'll work." I said quietly.

"We can work. This works." She leaned in and kissed me, deeply, without warning or suppression. It was one of those needing kisses. Not like before, that was want, this was _need_. And it was beautiful, it took the breath right out of my lungs, it took the air out of the room. "Don't run away from this. There's nothing to be afraid of, okay?"

"Okay." I said still trying to catch my breath.

"Let's take things slow."

…

Rachel's POV:

Brittany and I already had the plan of meeting up after I left Santana's house. It seemed like overnight we'd become fast friends. She was kind to me, and she accepted and respected Santana completely, which is why we were meeting. Last night after Santana went to sleep we started talking about her, and I realized there was so much more to the story that I didn't know, and Brittany was willing to tell me.

I know what it looks like. If feel like I'm going behind her back, betraying her trust, but in truth, I'm learning more about her so I can help protect her.

I arrived at the park and walked right up to Brittany. "Hi."

"Hey." Brittany said with a smile. "Let's go sit." She was intelligent, caring, and somewhat…magical? That was the word, that was spot on. "What time did you leave Santana's house?"

"At around 1, we had breakfast and then took another nap." I explained.

"A nap? You mean you two didn't…you know?" I laughed and shook my head _no_. "Dammit, you mean I missed out on pancakes for nothing?" I cocked my head to the side at her and wondered what exactly she meant. "I left early because I assumed you two were going to have morning sex or something so I left early."

"You are crazy." I told Brittany.

"No, I'm looking out for my friend…I mean _friends_."

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" I asked after a long silence. Brittany played with the strings on her hoodie. She was uncomfortable now, and I thought about offering to walk around, but she didn't look like she wanted to move. "Sorry, too forward-."

"No." She said furrowing her eyebrows. "It's okay."

"Did someone hurt her?" I asked Brittany, her eyes still downcast.

"Yes."

"Badly?"

"Yes." My heart skipped a beat. Who had hurt Santana? Who would even think to wound such a sweet person? "It was terrible."

"You were there?" I asked quietly.

"Yea." Brittany eyes began to water up and she stood abruptly and looked out towards the playground. "I thought…"

"You thought what?" I asked. There was so much more to this story. So much more I didn't know. Who had hurt her? Why? And what was Brittany doing there?

"That I could handle talking about this, but it's hard." She said looking at me for a quick second and then looking away. "I don't…it shouldn't have happened. And I've never seen Santana so…so…"

"So what, Brittany?"

"So brave." Brittany said. "She was scared, and after I've never seen her cry so much afterwards, but in that moment she was just…brave." She wiped her tears away and shoved her hands into her pockets. "I told her to run and she saved me. I told her to leave and she stayed."

**I hope I've got you all curious now, review faithful readers. **


	21. Trust

**I know the pace is slow and some people love that and some people hate that, but I'm just going to keep writing and hope you guys continue to read. **

Rachel's POV:

"Hi." Santana said as she walked over towards my locker. "How was the rest of your weekend?" She said with a smile.

"Great." I lied. Santana must have noticed that something was wrong because she furrowed her eyebrows. "I mean…Saturday after I left your house I met up with Brittany, and we talked." I explained. Santana began to look nervous her eyes went down to the floor. "She didn't tell me what happened." I assured her. She took a deep breath.

"She shouldn't be talk about that." Santana said before looking over my shoulder and then back at me. "Sorry, it's stupid-."

"It's not." I told her. "Look we don't have to talk about it now, really I don't want to ruin your day."

"You could never ruin my day." She said with a smile. "What are you doing tonight?" She asked as she leaned against the locker beside me. I looked over at her and smiled.

"Are you asking me out?" I questioned.

"Would you say yes if I was?" She replied shyly.

"Yes."

"What are you two losers doing?" I knew it wouldn't take long for Quinn to come over and ruin the moment. Of course she couldn't give us our one moment of peace. "Also way to invite Britt and Berry over after the game, such a low blow." I could've smacked her, I really wanted to smack her, but Santana was clenching her fist and I needed to calm her down first.

"Don't listen to her." I warned Santana.

"Shut up, I'm trying to make sure San's okay. Want me to kiss it and make it feel better?" Santana grabbed Quinn's wrist and glared at her.

"Stay away from me." She said before grabbing my hand and pushing past Quinn. We went into the chemistry classroom with all of our stuff and sat down next to one another. "She's really starting to piss me off."

"Yea, but sadly enough, I think that she was trying to apologize." I told her with an apologetic look.

"How was _that_ apologizing?" She questioned.

I scooted closer and whispered in her ear. "I'm pretty sure she was offering you a blow job." Santana pulled back and flushed. "Wow I didn't realize it was possible for your face to turn that shade of red." I said poking her cheeks.

"Stop." Santana said shooing my hands away.

"So no one's ever given you a…you know?" Santana shook her head no and looked away from me. "Don't be ashamed, your innocence is cute." I told her. "So…where are you taking me tonight?"

…

"Hey Brittany, what's this?" I asked her as she handed me a card.

"Shush Rachel." Brittany said before taking the card and putting it in my backpack. "It's an invitation for Santana's surprise birthday party. It's Friday night." Brittany explained.

"Should I buy a gift? I don't know what to get her." I said as I followed Brittany back to her locker.

"How about a rubber ducky?" Brittany suggested.

"No…maybe you should get her that." I told her. I pondered for a moment thinking of something I could get Santana that she'd love. And then it hit me.

"What? Your eyes just lit up! Do you have an idea?" She asked.

"Yea, but it's a secret." I told her.

"No fair!" Brittany exclaimed before looping her arm with mine. "Whatever, just come and help me hand these out to everyone."

…

Santana's POV:

"What are you doing?" I turned around and gave my mom a questioning look as she entered my bedroom. I had two shirts laid out in front of me and I was staring at them like one would magically jump into my arms and I wouldn't have to choose which one to wear.

"Picking a shirt." I said trying to avoid this conversation all together.

"Thank you Einstein, you know what I meant Santana." She walked over grabbed the black shirt and tossed it at me. "Why are you getting dressed up?"

"I'm just going out to dinner." I said with a shrug.

"Dinner? You mean a date?" I rolled my eyes and went over to my closet to find my _Doc Martins_. "With who?! You'd better tell me right this instant or so help me Dios-."

"Rachel." I told her. "It's just with Rachel." I added.

"Are you trying to pretend like this isn't a big deal, honey? Because we both know it is." I knew it was a big deal, of course I did, but I didn't want to over think it. Things were very much in the now with Rachel, and thinking about anything beyond going out to dinner with her tonight would make me anxious. "Are you nervous?"

"Of course!" I snapped suddenly and then I sat down on my bed and covered my face. "It's stupid, she's the one person I shouldn't be nervous around…but I am."

"It's okay sweetie, really." She wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "Do you want me to talk to Dr. March?"

"Why would you need to talk to her?" I questioned slowly. "Wait…mom, Rachel and I aren't…we're just friends." I assured her.

"I may be 27 but I'm not stupid." She said.

"You're 38 mom-."

"Minor detail." She muttered. "What I mean is? I know that Rachel slept over a few days ago in your bed-."

"Mom-."

"I just want to know if you to did something?"

"Brittany was there!" I reminded her.

"So it was a threesome?" I wish that I could just completely bury myself in the ground and stay there forever.

"No." I told her sternly.

"Well when are you going to hook up with her?" She said so casually that it was almost like we weren't talking about sex.

"This is really none of your business." I told her.

"How is it none of my business? You live in _my _house, so I want to know if you're sleeping around with some girl."

"She's not some girl." I told her before standing up and pulling my hair back into a ponytail. "And I care about Rachel a lot; she's allowed me to figure out a few things about myself that probably would've taken me forever to figure out without her. We haven't gone further than kissing, but…I've been thinking about going further with her. Does that answer all your stupid questions?"

"Yes." She said with a satisfied smile. "Oh and one more thing."

"What?"

"I may or may not have called Dr. March over earlier when I realize you had a date, so forgive me." I groaned as my bedroom door opened and Dr. March stood in the threshold of the door. My mom stood up, gave Dr. March a nod, and high fived her as she walked by. "I'm tagging you in." She said before she left my room and went downstairs.

"Why do you guys insist on ruining my life?" I asked.

"You will thank me later." She said before sitting down on my bed next to me and pulling out her purse.

"Are you paying me?" I joked as she reached in her wallet.

"You wish." She said before pulling out two condoms.

"You're kidding me." I said absolutely mortified that she was handing those to me right now. "Two? You're giving me two?"

"Hey I don't know how many times you are gonna go at it." I could feel my face heating up. "Take them, we'll run tests on you next week to determine if you're fertile, but as of now you'd better use protection."

"Why does everyone think we're going to have sex?"

"Are you afraid to?" Dr. March asked seriously.

"What do you mean-?"

"You know very well what I mean. Are you afraid to because of the incident?" I bit back a harsh response. What did she want me to say? That I was fearless? Because I wasn't. Sometimes I dreamed about it, sometimes just seeing then makes me want to scream, but I don't. There's a lot to hold in, and I plan on keeping it all in.

"Of course I am."

"This is a trust thing, we've talked about this before. Do you trust her?" Yes I trusted Rachel. She knew my secret and she was still at my side, that equated trust by all standards.

"Yes, surprisingly yes."

"Then don't be afraid to go further with her." Dr. March told me. "It's okay to let yourself feel Santana. You don't have to hide yourself anymore."

**Next Chapter: The Date and some alone time for Pezberry. **

**Review? **


	22. Backseat

**To the last Guest who review: you owe me 5 dollars. No offense but the reason I'm not explaining what happened to Santana yet is due to a thing called suspense, patience is a virtue. Thank you all for the reviews, and sticking around. School has been rough and that's why I haven't updated in awhile. Enjoy.**

Rachel's POV:

Being with her was kind of perfect. I could tell she was nervous when she picked me up, but she let me choose the station and we talked about our favorite movies on the way there. It was sweet, no one ever really took the time to find out about what things I really enjoyed, even my fathers seemed to get annoyed when I talked too much, but Santana didn't mind.

Once we were comfortably seated and our menus in our hands I could tell that Santana had officially calmed down. "You don't go on dates usually, huh?" I asked her.

"Dates are like this foreign concept to me. I understand them as much as rocket science." She told me with a light laugh. "I would usually avoid them but you're-."

"Special?" I said almost hopefully. Her smile grew and so did mine.

"I was going to say _my exception_, but _special_ is also perfect." She said quietly. We ordered and the waiter took away our menus. Santana looked up at me and smiled. "Did I tell you that you look beautiful?" She asked, I could feel my skin tingle, I could feel the heat travelling up my neck and to my face.

"Uh…I'm blushing aren't I?" I was trying to cover my face but Santana pulled my hands away and laughed.

"Learn to take a compliment." She said with a grin. "Would you do me a favor?"

"Yea sure thing."

"If I fall into a food coma, tell my parents that I lived a successful life." I laughed and I was still laughing when our food arrived. Santana turned around in her chair and grabbed the bottle of wine from the table behind us.

"What are you doing?" I asked quietly, looking around to see if anyone was looking at us. She grabbed my glass and dumped it in the pot of a plant that was near our table. She poured me a full glass of wine and returned the bottle to the table. "Are you crazy?" I asked her.

"Are you going to drink that?" She replied.

"Duh, course I am." I said taking a sip of the wine. Santana was rebellious and shy, aggressive and passive, she was two sides of every spectrum and I love that about her. "So yesterday Brittany and I snuck into the teachers lounge and put lemon juice in the coffee, you should've seen Mr. Shuester in class, he looked like he could barely stay awake."

"What's with you and B? Suddenly hanging out all the time." Santana asked curiously.

"I don't know, she's funny, and nonjudgmental…I guess we just clicked. Why? Don't tell me you're jealous."

"I am not jealous." She assured me. "I'm happy."

…

Santana's POV

The date was perfect, not that I really had anything to compare it to. But I was happy, and we'd laughed the whole time and we even carved our names in the wooden booths at the end to mark that this is where we had our first date. We shared this sherbet as our last course and now we were heading out to my car.

I held onto her hand as we walked slowly. It was obvious that neither one of us wanted this night to end. And when she pulled me into my backseat, I realized that this was the second time that she'd done that, and I also realized that this time was completely different.

"I thought we should continue our rebellious streak." She whispered in my ear as she leaned over and kissed my neck. "But only if you want to." What a tease.

Shit, I thought to myself, I was definitely screwed.

This time she let me control everything, I was on top of her kissing her lips and then her neck and then I found myself biting down on her hip within a few seconds. The sounds she made as sucked on her neck were indescribable, and in the back of my mind I kept thinking that I had those condoms in my back pocket and if I wanted to I could use them.

Rachel was getting restless and so was I. "Santana?" She asked before sitting up. "We can't have sex." I opened my mouth and then closed it.

"W-wh…of course not, I wasn't-."

"But you deserve to feel good." She said before coaxing me into a sitting position. She sat down next to me. She rested her hand on my thigh and I looked up at her.

"That's not fair; you deserve to feel good too." I told her resting my hand on her thigh and moving it up until my fingers were toying with the waistband of her panties. "Is this alright?" I asked as I slipped my hands into her panties. She gasped and then moved her hand higher, rubbing me through my pants. I didn't even know if I was breathing anymore, she was so wet and she was moving her body gently against my fingers, I didn't know what it would feel like if I pushed my fingers inside her.

She unzipped my pants and I sat up slightly so she could pull them down a little bit. When she pulled down underwear, I stopped. I stopped touching her, I stopped breathing, and I just looked down and watched her watch me. "Wow."

"Wow in a good way or bad way?" I asked her.

"Good way." She husked out as she wrapped her fingers around me. I was sure I was going to explode right then but I tried to hold it together, I tried not to embarrass the hell out of myself right now. "Keep touching me." She whispered in my ear. I did as I was told, I wish I could see her like she was seeing me now, I didn't really know what she looked like under that dress of hers and I wanted to know.

"Oh my god." I muttered as Rachel moved her hand up and down my cock. "Jesus Rachel-." She pulled her hand away and I looked at her like she was crazy. How could she do that to me? Get me so worked up so ready to cum and just leave me there. "What-." She stared at me intensely as she ran her tongue over her palm and then began touching me again.

I guess I was so worked up that I didn't even realize that I had pushed two fingers inside Rachel. She nearly stopped touching me, I nearly came undone, but I held off because I wanted to watch her for a few moments longer. "How are you doing that?" She husked out before kissing me and pumping her hand faster. "Faster…" She said against my lips. I moved my fingers inside her at a quicker pace, she was panting now, and so was I.

I opened my eyes in time to see her, she was breathless and her eyes rolled back in her head, she held onto me, like I was the only think keeping her in this world. I came just a second later; I could see white drops of cum on the back of the drivers seat and a few drops on my pants.

Rachel smiled and kissed me again, helping me come down from my orgasm. I didn't think it would be like this, so freeing and passionate. With Quinn it was nothing like this, uninhibited and amazing. I felt like I was in a daze, I didn't blink for a few minutes and Rachel was the first one to say anything. "Jesus." She muttered out.

"That was…"

"Yea…" She breathed out before looking at me again. "Your face when you cum is…so sexy."

"You should've seen yours." I told her.

"Can you drive?" She asked.

"The better question is, can I even walk." Rachel and I laughed and I zipped myself up. Rachel pull her panties up and we just sat there for a long while. Both of us over thinking everything. "That meant something right?"

"What do you mean?"

"I just don't want you to think I'm using you…it is our first date and all." I really needed her to understand that. I wasn't using her. Yes I was sexually attracted to her, but no, I was not only with her because of that.

"No, it's okay I felt safe, I don't feel ashamed…and tomorrow I won't feel guilty." She assured me. "But tomorrow I may be grounded if I don't get back home soon."

"You're right, let's get out of here."

**Review. **


	23. He's Back

Santana's POV:

"Santana I need to talk to you." I looked up and saw Quinn approaching me in the library. I really didn't want to have anything to do with her right now. I was happy that Rachel was able to accept me after Quinn basically forced me to come clean about my condition, but it still didn't make things right.

"Speak away." I said returning my gaze to the book in my hand. Quinn snatched the book out of my hands and I glared at her. "Quinn, what the hell-?"

"I'm taking you home." She declared like we'd already decided on it. She began putting my books in my backpack and I watched her in absolute shock.

"Okay seriously, what's going on?" I asked her. I grabbed her arm to stop her but she didn't stop and now I was getting worried. Something was really wrong here. "Should I call your parents? Did something happen, I can go get a teacher-."

"No, let's just get Brittany and go home." _Brittany?_ Why would we need Brittany to come with us? And then it hit me, it took me all of five seconds to put it all together and the picture I was getting wasn't very pretty.

"That doesn't make any sense, he couldn't be-…" I grabbed my backpack and rushed out of the library. Quinn was close behind. I ran into the gymnasium, spotting Brittany within a group of girls, they were talking instead of actually playing volleyball which was so typical I grabbed Brittany's hand and then wrapped my arms around her. "You okay? Is everything alright?" I searched her eyes for an answer all I got was a look of confusion.

"Why wouldn't I be okay? Do you and Quinn want to join our game?" Brittany asked.

"Uh actually we were gonna head out, you know skip for the rest of the day, we could get ice cream and go to the park if you want." Clearly Brittany had no idea what was going on, and I tried to sound as calm as possible, I tried to make sure she couldn't sense the worry in my voice.

"Are we allowed to?" Brittany asked so innocently that I wanted to hug her again.

"Yeah of course, B. I grabbed your backpack and stuff, you can change when we get to my house, come on." She didn't ask any more questions and I was incredibly thankful, I didn't want to have to explain to her what was going on. I grabbed onto Brittany's hand and we headed towards the entrance to the school. The halls were basically empty so I wasn't really worried about teachers stopping us.

I should've thought about Rachel though.

"Hey, where are you going?" She asked as she jogged up to me. She looked down at my hand which was currently intertwined with Brittany's. A frown spread across her face.

"Are you kidding me? Am I that stupid? I can't believe I fell for your act." Rachel said. I let go of Brittany's hand and took a deep breath.

"There was no acting, I can promise you that." Except she didn't believe me and I knew it. I remember her saying something about my reputation, about how everyone thought I hooked up with all the girls on the cheerleading squad, and with the way she was looking at me now, she seemed to believe that too. "I just need to take Brittany home."

"In the middle of the day, you really can't wait until after school?" Rachel asked. "I can't believe I let you finger me." And with that she stormed off. I looked back at Quinn and Brittany. Quinn's mouth was practically hitting the floor and Brittany was sporting the biggest grin I'd ever seen.

"Just take Brittany home, I'll meet you guys there." I told Quinn.

"You did what?!" Quinn asked as she grabbed the front of my shirt.

"Nothing, now go!" I told her before I jogged off to catch up with Rachel.

…

Rachel's POV:

"Would you wait up?" Santana said chasing me up the stairs. She grabbed my hand and forced me to stop. "Just because I was holding her hand that doesn't mean anything. You're the girl I like, you're the girl I went out on a date with, not Brittany or Quinn, or anyone else." I looked up at her sheepishly for a moment and then looked down at the ground.

"Sorry, I rushed to conclusions and I'm still nervous." I said as I rested against the wall. "I mean with what happened yesterday and everything." Santana blushed and leaned against the wall next to me.

"I thought we weren't going to regret it."

"Trust me I don't, it just changes things you know? Not in a bad way, but things are just different now." I think she understood what I was saying because she nodded. "And I couldn't stop thinking about you last night and all day." She looked over at me and smiled.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you…I don't think I ever will." She said. "And it seems kind of early but if I don't ask now then I'll lose the guts to do it."

"Ask what?"

"If you'll be my girlfriend." She rushed it when she said it, and I could see her look down at the ground, waiting for my answer. She was so nervous and I was almost too shocked to even respond. It seemed surreal, I mean I was still a loser, and she was still a popular girl, this sort of thing doesn't happen.

"Yes, did you even need to ask?" I was going to kiss her, I was going to wrap my arms around her and kiss her but I could see her facial expression change. "What's wrong?" I asked, she was watching someone walk by. I didn't recognize him completely but he had a familiar looking face, that I could exactly place.

"Hi Santana." I could tell something was wrong here, with the way he was looking at her, with the way Santana flinched when he said it. "How have you been?"

"Rachel let's go." Santana grabbed my hand and pulled me downstairs, I didn't know what to do so I followed her. We made it to her locker and then she just stopped suddenly. "Do you want to skip with me? We could just go back to my place and hang out, watch a movie or something?" She looked like she needed to go and I knew she would leave without me.

"Yea, let's go then." I said. I held onto her hand as we walked outside, she was eerily quiet as we got into her car. We were about to drive off but I stopped her. I couldn't stand to be totally in the dark. "Who was that? The guy I mean."

"Andy Carson." She said quietly. She gripped the steering wheel tightly and I watched as her knuckles began to pale.

"I haven't seen him here, he looks familiar but I haven't seen him in a long time." I said.

"He's been in juvie for a year." She started. "And I have no fucking idea why he's allowed to come back here." She was angry for a moment and then it went away, she was battling with something inside her head, and I needed her to project it outward instead of in.

"What'd he do?" Santana backed her car up and began driving. That was the wrong question to ask and we both knew it. She toyed with the radio for a moment before shutting it off.

"He hurt Brittany." She said.

"And did he hurt you too?" I questioned.

"Yeah…he did."

…

"You know if more people watched Spongebob then there would probably be less crime." Santana explained as we waited for the next episode to begin.

"You are such a goober." I told her.

"A goofy goober?" She joked. I smacked her shoulder and she pulled my body closer to hers.

"When are your parents coming home?" I asked as I played with the hem of Santana's shirt. She cleared her throat and blushed.

"Uh…like an hour or something." She said.

"Do you want to uh…do something?" I asked her. I kissed me without warning, and I found myself climbing on top of her just a moment later.

"Knock knock." The door flung open, and I was too shocked to move off Santana, so we both just stared at the door. Who was that?

"Dr. March!" Santana said blushing profusely and covering up her crotch as I moved to a seated position next to her.

"Okay I thought at worst you'd be in here playing video games." Dr. March said with an apologetic look. "Quinn called me."

"I was going to call you later." Santana told her.

"We do in fact now have two things to talk about." She said giving me an awkwardly comforting smile. "I'm sorry for interrupting, I'll just be downstairs." She closed the door behind her and Santana fell back on her bed with a sigh.

"Does she just come in your house like that?"

"She has a key." Santana said. "She's basically family." She added.

"So she's your doctor?" I asked.

"Yea, sort of like a therapist too." Santana told me. "Also sort of like another mother."

"Would she be upset that you and I are dating? Is she going to be mad at me if she finds out about what we did last night?" I asked nearly panicked.

"No, she'll probably throw me a party." Santana said with a chuckle. "She'd probably bake me a cake."

**Andy Carson is bad news guys. **


	24. B-Day Present

Santana's POV:

I walked downstairs, making sure my clothes were fixed properly before I approached Dr. March. I sat down next to her on my couch. "I can explain." Dr. March stopped me before I could continue.

"Where's Rachel?" Dr. March asked.

"Um upstairs taking a shower and before you even ask-." Dr. March's eye widened and I knew she was going to go through this whole rant if I didn't get a chance to stop her.

"You better have used a condom. Why didn't you tell me you were having sex?" Dr. March chastised. I rolled my eyes and leaned back on the couch.

"We aren't having sex, okay? We were just kissing." Dr. March didn't look entirely convinced.

"Are you being completely truthful with me? You and Rachel have only kissed?" I lifted my knees up to my chest. I really didn't want to get excited when I was talking about Rachel, that would just make things incredibly uncomfortable.

"Um…we had a date last night." I started.

"Well that's great, did you have fun?" Dr. March asked sincerely.

"Um…I don't know how to say it." Usually I felt comfortable with Dr. March, I mean I told her about what happened with Queen, but with Rachel, it was different. I cared a lot about her and I didn't want to be forced to put all of my feelings into words. And with what happened last night, I didn't know if I could put that into words again.

"You are talking to me Santana, I won't judge you, but I do need to know what you and Rachel have been doing. Remember we talked about the test, I just want to make sure you're being safe."

"We are." I assured her. "Last night, we just…she gave me an uh…hand-job." Dr. March's eyes widened. "You said you wouldn't judge!"

"I'm just surprised, and minutely proud." I blushed even more. "No, really this is a good thing. You were both comfortable with one another to allow that to happen. This is the type of girl I've always wanted with you."

"But then there's the whole Andy thing." I said sighing. "What am I supposed to do? Brittany won't be able to handle seeing him, and I don't think I can either. He knows too much about it, and-."

"I don't want you to worry about this; I will take care of it." Dr. March assured me. "I'm going up to your school tomorrow and I'm having a meeting with your principal about the situation."

"What if he doesn't care? What if he lets him stay?" I asked.

"Santana you know this is what we have been working on for a long time. This is about you being comfortable with yourself and your emotions. What happened wasn't your fault, and I've told you a million times that you did the right thing." Dr. March said with the upmost certainty. "Andy is a nonfactor as long as you focus on yourself. You don't know how much he's changed-."

"He couldn't have changed that much."

"Santana, you've changed a lot in a year. A year ago you wouldn't kiss a girl if your life depended on it. I will have a meeting at your school, I will fight my ass off to make sure that little whackjob can't come within 100 feet of that school, but I want you to focus on something else." Dr. March pondered for a moment. "Maybe you can focus on your birthday…or that nice birthday present you have upstairs."

"I asked her to be my girlfriend you know." Dr. March held up her hand for a high five, I smacked her hand hard and smiled. "And I'm feeling pretty lucky for once."

"Make sure you let her know that every once in awhile." Dr. March advised.

"I will, I'll let her know every chance I get."

…

Rachel's POV:

To say that Santana was surprised was an understatement. The look on her face was priceless, and even though I'd gotten her camera and snapped a picture of her as soon as she walked in, it still didn't capture her joy like I wanted it to. That didn't matter, seeing her smile was enough for me.

"It was all Brittany." I told Santana as she rested her head on my shoulder as we watched Quinn try her hand at Karaoke. "She really cares for you."

"I can tell." Santana said as she touched the bunny hat that Brittany had gotten her. "Thank you for coming. I'm having a great time." I wonder when would be a good time to give her my present. Everyone was so focused on Quinn that maybe they wouldn't notice me sneaking Santana away.

I wasn't worried about anyone upstairs stopping us either because Santana's parents stayed for presents and the cake, but figured Santana would rather party with her friends and they went to a hotel for the night. They were probably the coolest parents I knew, besides my own of course.

"Hey, I want to give you my present." I told her. She lifted her head up and looked at me curiously.

"You already gave me the new soccer cleats." Santana said clearly confused about what my present would be. "And you're my girlfriend, and you're here with me…really, what else could I possibly ask for?" I kissed her cheek and grabbed her hand, pulling her up to her feet.

"Come on." I told her playfully. She held onto my hand as I led her upstairs. "I think you'll really like it." We made it up to her room and she still looked just as confused as before. "Sit down." She did as she was told. "So obedient."

"Alright, alright well if you're going to make fun of me on my birthday then I'm leaving." A playful smile played on her face as I walked over and rested my hand on her cheek.

"Ready?" I asked her.

"Ready for-." She didn't finish because I'd already unzipped my dress and let it fall to the floor. Her mouth hung open as her eyes raked over my body. "Damn."

"Three rules." I started. "One…" I grabbed her hands and pulled them up so that she was pressed them against her head. "No hands." She nodded and I kissed her neck before I pulled back. "Two…it's your birthday but I'm the boss here, okay? And as the boss I want you to try and be quiet." She nodded her head as I unbuckled her belt and yanked it off. "And three." I got down on my knees and unzipped her pants with my teeth. "You're only allowed to cum when I let you." I ran my tongue over her member through her jeans and she shuddered. "Okay." Santana's eyes were burning into mine and I couldn't be more turned on than I was right now.

"Yea." Her voice was barely audible and I loved that she could get hard so quickly, especially because it was in response to what I was doing.

"Stand up." She did so and I tugged off her pants before I pushed her back down to a seated position. She might as well have not been wearing boxers at all; her cock was practically breaking through the fabric at this point. I pulled down her boxers in one swift motion exposing her to me. "I will never get over how big you are." I kissed each of Santana's thighs before placing a kiss on the head of her cock.

"Are you sure about this?" Santana breathed out.

"Yes." I promised her before I wrapped my lips around her cock and pushed her as far into my mouth as I could. The sounds she was making as I moved my head up and down meant two things. One, she was enjoying herself and two, she was completely breaking the second rule. I hummed and I could feel Santana's hand on my shoulder, there goes rule number one. I ran my tongue up her length watching her eyes as I did so. "Does this feel good?" I sucked on the head of her cock letting it go with a _pop_.

"Fuck yes it does." Her fingers were now in my hair, I could tell she wanted to push my head down but she didn't. I tried to fit her completely in my mouth, I choked and pulled back for a moment. "Rachel…I'm going to…" I sucked on her head, wrapping my hand around her cock, pumping as fast as I could. I didn't know if it was the movement of my hand or the way my tongue swirled around that made her cum.

I swallowed and licked her cock free of cum before I stood up and kissed her. She smiled into the kiss, I could feel her heart beating quickly still and I smiled when her hand went straight to my ass. "Did you like your present?" I asked her.

"I loved it." Santana said. "That thing you did with your tongue…wow."

"Did you have a great birthday?" I asked her.

"The best." Santana said. "You're the best girlfriend ever." Santana said with a smile. "Um, can we lay here for a little while?" I nodded my head and laid down on the bed next to her. "Okay so how on earth did I get so lucky?" She asked after awhile.

"How did I?" I replied.

**Review. **


	25. Secret's Out, Andy's In

Rachel's POV:

I was waiting outside of the principal's office, if anything I just wanted to get a peak in, I needed to make sure Santana was okay. She'd been rattled since Sunday when she'd heard that she'd need to have a meeting today, and I figured it might do her some good if maybe she caught a glimpse of me waiting for her out here.

I don't think she even saw me.

I wasn't sure, but it was possible that Brittany was in there too, or the blonde might have been at home. I assumed that either Quinn or Santana told Brittany that this Andy guy was back so that could've gone a few different ways. I sort of wish that this situation didn't arise, especially not now when I was feeling so good about being with Santana. It was early, way too soon to be over thinking feelings but I really did like her. I've never been happy to show someone how I feel about them, and Friday night at her birthday party, was amazing. I just loved making her feel good, I knew she was broken, people hurt her in her past, but here I was hoping that I could make her feel comfortable, with me.

"Hey dwarf, what's up?" Quinn asked as she stood at my side.

"Please don't call me that." I told her, I felt pretty confident now that Santana and I were dating. Quinn didn't scare me anymore, because I knew Santana would tell her to back off if I asked her to, it was just how things were.

"Or what? You gonna sick Santana on me?" Quinn joked. "Come on, let's take a walk." She suggested, like I would ever agree to that at any point ever.

"Let's not." I replied.

"Just give me a chance, okay? I want to talk to you and we can't do it here." I wasn't entirely convinced. "For Santana, please."

"Okay, fine." I told her following her down the hallway. She grabbed my arm, without warning, and pulled me into the janitor's closet. Needless to say, I was now more than uncomfortable. "Quinn, what are we doing in here? Seriously, this is making me nervous." I went to open the closet door but Quinn stopped me.

"Paranoid much?" She questioned with a glare. "Relax, like I said give me a chance." She took a deep breath and then eyed me.

"What?"

"So Santana fingered you?" Quinn already had this all knowing look on her face so I didn't even know if I was supposed to answer her. "This is fucking bullshit you know."

"W-what?"

"You? You're Rachel fucking Berry, and Santana fucked you-."

"She didn't-!" I took a breath and calmed myself down; I didn't have to get into a yelling match right now. Quinn sounded annoyed and jealous, which was completely unjustified. "We didn't have intercourse."

"Stop sounding like a fucking health teacher, we're talking about fucking, so use the word _fucking_." Why did she have to be so crude? Okay so Santana did finger me, what was it to her?

"She didn't fuck me, she fingered me, and you should just back off. Because if I want her to finger me then she will, and if I want to give her a blowjob then I will. It's none of your business." Quinn didn't just look surprised, she looked astonished. It was as if she didn't even see me in the realm of possibility when it came to Santana even finding me remotely attractive. I didn't know whether I should feel smug or angry.

"You gave her a blowjob?" Quinn's eyes widened.

"What's the big deal? I can give my girlfriend a blowjob if I want to." And that's when it hit both of us, Quinn didn't know Santana and I were dating. That was why there was so much drama, Quinn had no idea.

"She didn't tell me." Quinn whispered.

"She would've, it's only been a few days, and with this whole Andy thing-."

"She told you about what happened with Andy?" Quinn asked skeptically.

"No…no, but I'm not pushing it." Quinn nodded. "Look I'm sorry if she didn't-."

"No, stop. It's my fault." Quinn leaned against the wall and frowned. "I was thinking too much about myself and my needs, to ever realize that maybe someone else could actually make her happy."

"But you have real true feelings for her? It's not just a sexual thing?" I asked.

"Of course it's not sexual and of course I have feelings for her." Quinn told me. "And I'm sorry, but Santana's a great person, she's kind and pretty and funny…so sue me for liking someone who doesn't look at me and immediately objectify me. She's the only person in my life who doesn't label me or make me feel inferior or ugly or-."

"I'm not mad at you." I assured her.

"What? How can you not be mad at me?"

"I get what you're feeling. I know why you feel that way about her, and I'm not going to force you to change what you feel that's not my job. All I can say is that as long as she's happy, I think we'll both be alright."

…

Santana's POV

"I guess the question goes to you, Santana. Truthfully, if Andy were to stay on campus would you feel that you would not be able to have a sense of safety?" Principal Figgins asked. I looked to Dr. March, what was I supposed to say? I've grown since that happened, where the hell was Brittany right now? She was the one who should be answering that question not me.

"I can take care of myself." I told him.

"That wasn't the question Santana." Dr. March said firmly. I knew she wanted Andy out of the school just as much as I did, but that didn't mean I could lie. I didn't want the past to dictate my future, and if it came down to it, I wasn't going to pretend to be terrified of him when I wasn't.

Or maybe I was.

But right now I was so deep in this fantasy world where everyone is accepting and people won't care if Andy tells them about my condition. "Haven't you talked to Brittany-."

"He's asking _you_, Santana." Dr. March told me. "Would you feel safe if Andy was here?" No, of course not, how could I ever feel completely safe?

"Yes." I told them, and my brain went into this haze of uncertainty as the word came out of my mouth. I immediately gripped the chair I was sitting in. "Okay, I'm gonna go." I got up and rushed over to the door, leaving the office before my head exploded. I was moving so quickly down the hallway that I didn't even notice Brittany and Rachel waiting at my locker.

"Hi." Brittany said nervously as I stumbled with my locker combination. "San?"

"I'm sorry." I confessed to her like that would change anything and make either one of us feel better. "I couldn't lie though."

"About what? San, what are you talking about?" Brittany questioned.

"They're probably going to let Andy stay here." I told her. "And it's my fault." Brittany wrapped her arms around me and held me close for a couple of moments.

"I don't blame you, and I won't blame you. You kept me safe before, you'll do it again." She said looking into my eyes. We both pulled away at the same time. "Aren't you going to say hi to your girlfriend?" Brittany asked me nodding towards Rachel. How did Brittany know about Rachel and I?

"Well I accidently let it slip to Quinn and before I could even blink Brittany knew." Rachel said with a shrug. She walked over and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. I could feel my face heating up, I never would've thought that I'd be kissing my girlfriend in the middle of the hallway. I never even thought I'd have a girlfriend.

"I'll just leave you two." Brittany said kissing my cheek before she ran off down the hall to catch up with Quinn.

"What?" I asked Rachel when I saw that she was pouting.

"Tell Brittany to stop kissing you." She demanded.

"Yes ma'am anything else?" I asked.

"Nope." She said with a grin. "I like this."

"You like what?"

"Us, being with you, everything. I enjoy being able to do this…" She kissed me again this time resting her hands against my belt buckle. "Whenever I want."

"I enjoy that part too." I told her.

"What other parts do you enjoy?" She questioned flirtatiously.

"I'll tell you later." I said as I grabbed my books. "If you're lucky."

**Thank you for all the new follows/favorites/reviews, they're always appreciated and welcome. **


	26. It Took Awhile

**It's been a while hasn't it? Well enjoy either way, thank you for reading in advance. For those of you who like pezberry, brittana, faberry, quinntana, and paily do yourself a favor and mosey on over to JesterChester's profile and check out her fics.**

Santana's POV:

"Your heart is beating really fast." Rachel told me as she stood on her tip-toes and kissed my forehead. I grabbed onto her hand and we started walking towards her car.

"Yeah I mean I was working pretty hard out there. Part of it was to show off for you, so I guess my premature cardiac arrest is because of you." I told her as I unlocked my car door. Rachel quickly got into the passenger's side seat while I put my stuff in my trunk. "Are we going back to your house or mine? Because my math stuff is at my house still." I closed my truck and walked over and got into the driver's side seat.

"If you think I'm actually going to do any homework you're crazy, we have a free band during the third period in the morning. No homework, promise?" I liked the sound of that. Relaxing with Rachel was always perfect.

"Promise." I replied.

"So…when's that appointment?" Rachel asked as I started pulling out of my parking spot. I tried not to crack a smile. That was sort of an odd question. She was basically asking me if I was fertile or not, what the hell was I supposed to say?

"It got moved back a few days, but it's soon, um…why?" I asked her shyly.

"Because I don't want you to have to use a condom." I blushed and told myself to just keep looking at the road. Thinking about sex with Rachel was not helping me focus on the road. Maybe I should just pull over.

Then she put her hand on my upper thigh, and I nearly went into the other lane. "Rachel! Stop, seriously."

"What?" I'm not doing anything." She said moving her hand against the bulge in my pants. I placed my hand over hers but didn't move it completely. "We have a ten minute drive, come on." I moved my hand and let her unzip my pants. She pulled me out of my underwear.

"Okay, wait!" I told her. "If we get in a crash and die and they find our bodies with your hand on my…um…well if that happens then I'll never forgive you." I warned her.

"Who said I'm using my hand." I opened my mouth to say _what_ but her warm lips wrapped around my cock. It felt different this time. Maybe it was the danger. Maybe it was the fact that I could kill us both if I couldn't control myself.

"Oh…fuck." I breathed out trying not to swerve too much.

"Say fuck again." Rachel said. I could tell she was trying to mess with me, she always found it entertaining how turned on I got.

"Fuck." I said louder as I ran my fingers through her hair. I wish I could describe the feeling. She was gentle, she could never fit me in her mouth completely, but she always tried. She was always so neat and perfect in her dress, but when she was giving me a blowjob all of those manners went out the window. She ran her tongue over the head of my cock and kissed it.

I could barely last more than five minutes, I decided it wasn't as embarrassing as I thought, because Rachel said she didn't mind. How was I supposed to last anyway? Rachel's tongue was magical, and when she sucked on my balls, I felt like exploding.

I pulled into my driveway and put the car into park. "Rachel…I…God…" I was gonna cum. I gave myself one minute before I did. One minute tops.

Rachel lifted her head up and started kissing me. Her hand took over four her mouth and I smiled into the kiss. I loved that she was okay with making me feel good. It wouldn't feel right otherwise. "Rae babe…" She deepened the kiss and moved her hand faster.

A knock against the window made us both jump. I looked over and saw my mom standing there.

Shit.

We were caught. Rachel pushed me back into my underwear and moved back. I rolled down my window and looked up at her. "Hi mom we were just…" I didn't know how much she'd seen, and it's not like I actually wanted to lie to her.

"Santana, you might want to zip your pants before you come inside the house." She said before waving to Rachel and walking inside. I looked down and saw that my pants were completely unzipped and my pink boxers were showing.

"Jesus." I muttered zipping up my pants quickly.

"Oh my god." Rachel said trying to suppress her laughter.

"I'm glad you think this is funny." I told her.

"Newsflash, it is funny. And your mom is okay with it." Rachel assured me. "Now come on, let's go upstairs so we can finish."

…

Rachel's POV:

I walked down the hallway holding onto my books. I was late, which was truly a rarity, but it was all because of Santana. She made me stay up and watch the last two Harry Potter movies even though it was way past my bedtime, and we woke up late today. As I rounded the corner I slammed into a larger body and I looked down when all of my books fell out of my hand.

"Sorry." I was already picking up my books when I looked to see who was standing in front of me. It was that Andy Carson guy, in the flesh. I'd seen him a couple of times already, but he wasn't in any of my classes, and Santana was normally with me so I tried to avoid him. But now he was helping me with my books and he'd even just apologized for bumping into me.

I guess I'd been looking at him for too long because a flash of anger made his face flush.

"You're the girl I see hanging around with Santana." Hearing her name on his lips made me sick to my stomach. I still didn't know what had happened, but it still made me feel uneasy.

"Yeah I'm her girlfriend." I informed him.

"Really?" He looked far too skeptical for my liking. "But you look pretty normal. You sure you know what you're getting yourself into?"

"Santana is normal too." I told him.

"Your idea of normal is pretty fucked up." He said standing up and holding out my last journal for me to take. I reached for it but he pulled it back. "Or have you not seen it yet?"

"What? Excuse me." I wanted to smack him, but there was such malice in his voice, and for some reason I felt like if it came down to it, he wouldn't be afraid to hit me. "You don't know a thing about her. And if you say anything about her to anyone and I find out then I'll-."

"You'll what?" He asked.

"She'll fuck you up." I have no idea where Quinn came from, but I've never been as happy to see her as I was now. She walked over, head held high, and snatched the journal right out of his hand. She glared at him for a second before smacking him hard across his face.

"What the hell-?" She cut him off again with another smack.

"Speak to her again like that and I'll personally make your life hell. Come within 15 feet of her or Santana and I'll cut off your dick and feed it to your dog. If you so much as look in the direction of Brittany I'll gauge out your eyes too. Are we on the same page Carson?" He looked terrified, and to be honest it was a little scary to see how threatening Quinn could be.

"Yeah." Andy said before walking off down the hall. Quinn looked at me.

"I'm probably going to end up killing that maniac." She said.

"He knew, about Santana's…he knew." I explained to her. "I don't want him here. The way he was talking about her, I didn't like it."

"I know okay." Quinn said sympathetically. "But I'm going to need you to be strong about it. Santana has thick skin; you're going to have to have the same thing. It's taken her awhile to stop being afraid of him. Now it's your turn."

**Review. **


End file.
